Let Me Be Sara Martin
by xtrippyx3x3
Summary: Sara Martin Has had a tough time the past few years. Now 26 she meets someone who seems so diffrent from her but is more like herself than she is led to belive. A story for futureWWEdiva2011.
1. Tell me

I sat on one of the crates backstage. I was waiting for my only friend

truthfully on the RAW roster to come back from his match. He was Jeff Hardy.

Well I guess Matt was a good friend as well but I was closest to Jeff. Jeff Knew

everything about my past before I won the 2005 Diva search contest. He knew why

I was such a nervous stressed out mess. He knew things No one knew not even my

God parents. (Both my parents had died. My mom died from cancer and my father

just from old age.)

I ran a hand through my Light brown blonde hair, I looked at the one Red streak

in my bangs and noticed it was dulling. I smiled anyone could tell I was best

buds with the Rainbow Haired Warrior anyday. My streak colors changed as often

as his did. This week his was blue last week it was blue green and purple. Mine

on the other hand was still the same red streak for 4 weeks now.

The only thing in my pittiful life that did change was my hair. I pushed out my

bottom lip and bit it. I missed the old like I used to have. The laughter,

parties, The dates. The smiled that crossed my face everytime I saw him,The guy

I now avoid all together. How I used to get all bubbly when he would carry me to

bed because I was too tired to walk or more than often lazy.

A tear rolled down my cheek,I missed him. I pulled my knees close and rested my

chin ontop. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears as I wished Jeff to

hurry up.

"Sara? Sara Is that you?" I didn't look up to see who it was until I was pulled

into a quick hug.

"Randy?" I was surprised. Randy really didn't pay much attention to me. I mean

sure we talked here and there but nothing of real importance.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being"I paused."Nice?" He was normally sarcastic and cocky not

careing and nice.

"Hey I can be nice."He said.

"Really now?" I wiped my tears away.

"Yes. Now tell me whats wrong." He said.

Could I trust him? Was Randy really a guy to open up to. Then again back when I

told Jeff he was mearly an onscreen boyfreind. He found me alone and I just

opened up to him. Might as well with Randy right?

"Sara. Randy."Jeff came around the corner, confusion on his face why I was next

to the Apex Predtor.

"Hey Jeffy Me and Randy were just talking thats all." I jumped down from the crate and then leaned against it.

"Ill stop by your room after the show if that's alright with you."Randy said.

"Er um sure. 234B." I said. He nodded gave a little smile and walked off.

"Randy?" Jeff asked as he drove down the highway.

"Just talking Jeff." I said. I knew he was questioning if I was dateing him or not. That was a definate no. I was far from dateing anyone.

"Yeah just like you were just talking to Ted." He muttered.

"Don't even bring him up. You know I was only Talking to him to ask if he had a copy of the divorce papers I could have since mine went missing." I snapped at Jeff.

"Yeah."

"Do you have something against Randy or something?" I asked.

"No just I don't exactly like him. He's too much of an ass." Jeff laughed.

"You may have a point but he still came over to see if I was okay."

"True." he said and he pulled into the parking lot. "Just don't fall head over heels for him." He stopped and I got out grabbing my bag.

"He's a Friend."

"For now." I reached back into the car and swatted at him. We laughed.

"See ya tomarrow at 10." I said and slammed the door shut. Jeff drove off to his house. Normally I would of stayed with him when we were near by but I decided I wanted to stay alone in the hotel. Except of course tonight Randy would be over.

"Its unlocked!" I yelled from the bathroom. I was busy washing the make up off my face and cleaning up myself before Randy got there so I wouldn't have to do it afterwards and just go straight to sleep.

I heared the door open and close. I came out and tied my hair up. Randy was sitting on the couch with a bottle of water." How was your match?" I asked going over to the fridge and takeing out a can of my favorite soda. Mountain Dew.

"You didn't watch?"he sounded surprised.

"Normally don't." I shook my head and sat on the couch next to him.

"Well I really beat the hell out of Teddy boy." He smirked. Bet the last few wins he had against the champ really boosted his already too big ego.

"I see." In my opinion Ted deserved it.

"Yeah. Nice job against Maryse too." he commented.

" I lost. I could of won."

"Why didn't you?" he asked.

"Reasons."

"Like?" he said. Again the question of if I could trust him with my past story popped up in my head.

"How much do you know about me Randal?" I asked.

"Not much." he laughed.

"You want to know don't you though?" I could tell he did. I could read him like a book for the most part. He may be cocky and a jerk but there was a hidden person under all that. A person that wanted to come out. Just like me.

"Tell me."

"Well It all started when I was 19." I began. "Back in '91. When I got married straight out of highschool, To none other than Ted." Randy's eyes went a little wide when I said that and I nodded." We were happy for awhile Until for whatever reason he began drinking. heavily drinking. And he came home one night and I hadnt done something for him and he beat the holy hell out of me. Not only did he beat me that night but that day my mother had died." I swallowed I began to choke up. I took a deep breath and refocused. " A few days later I went to attempt to kill myself." I trailed off rembering how I was ready to slice my arm open but I didn't when my little sister knocked on the door. I had picked myself up and put away the razor. " I filed ofr divorce and thats that. Now lucky me works with him." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"I had no idea Sara." He softly spoke after a moment of taking everything in.

"No one does. Hopefully No one will." I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top.

He looked up from the floor he was stareing at durning my story.

"Don't Cry." He said moving closer to me.

I shrugged and wiped the tear away. " I loved Ted too. I really did but I had to let go. Now we don't talk at all or anything. He talks behind my back about me. Im surprised you didn't bring any of that up."

"Well I had heard some of it but well the fact is I really don't care for the drama bull." He said.

"What does he say?" I was curious I knew from Jeff he said some pritty horrible things but I refused to hear any of it.

"Just how you are a bitch. Called you a whore once. Stupid little things. Don't worry bout it though Ive told him before to shut his mouth and leave you alone since you had nothing to do with him but now I know what really happened." Randy's jaw tightened. " He will pay in two weeks at Wreastle Mania."

"What's it to you anyways Randy? Its the past I can't seem to let go. Why does it matter you don't know a thing about how I feel." I didnt understand why Randy was going to even bother with makeing Ted hurt.

"Now the question is Miss Martin how much do you know about me?" he gave a sly smile and raised an eyebrow.

"Not much." I used his earlier phrase and smiled. "Tell me then."

"It started back in '88 when I met A darling girl named Sam..." He began.


	2. Change

"It started back in '88 when I met A darling girl named Sam..." He began. I listened intently to him I knew who Sam was. His wife. "She was amazing. We met at a meet and greet thing and really hit it off. after about 2 years I proposed we got married and headed off happily. We had a little girl she's almost 6 now. " He pulled out his wallet and flipped it open showing me a picture of a little girl with missing front teeth. She had a huge grin,the exact one Randy has. " I had came home one Christmas early. I flown across the contry back home in St. Louis for Allanah's first Christmas. that's when I came home to find a guy In my room." He clenched his jaw and got up walking over to the slideing glass door and walked out onto the balcony. I fallowed close behind but leaned in the door way.

"Sam came out of the bathroom and was shocked to find me sitting on the end of the bed and the guy was scared out of his mind. She was cheating." He shook his head. "about a week later I recived teh divorce papers. Now I barely see my little girl." He ran a hand through his short hair. " Funny how we both have been through so much." He said quietly.

I felt so bad for him I had no clue Randy and Sam had Divorced. I had no ideal, he lived alot like I did then. Alone.

"Yeah by funny you mean misrable?" I said I walked over to his side and looked out at the City. The lights that twinkled from the cars on the roads. Horns honking. The city life was nice but I still missed the little town where my house was.

"Something like that." we both sighed and then laughed.

"When ya flying out tomarrow?" I asked breaking the scilence that fell between us. Scilence worried me the most. It made me nervous and worried.

"Unfortunally Vince is sticking me on Ted's bus. He says we will do fine In the bus together for the trip."

"Oh lucky you huh?" I elbowed him "Teddy isn't that bad."

"Says the girl who crys daily over him?" He smiled sideways at me.

" Why dont you not listen to Vince and join me on the jet?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds good." He said. He glanced at his Rolex watch. " I have to get going. Um when are you heading out?" He asked walking back inside and I fallowed.

"About 10." I said.

"Ill come up here at 8 we'll grab somthing to eat if ya want." He said. I smiled.

"I'd Like that."

"Bye Sara. Chin up."He gave me a hug and then left. I just turned and fell back onto my bed. Then pulled myself up to the pillows and crawled under teh covers. I soon fell asleep. This time I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The first smile on my face when I went to sleep in a long time.

My alarm went off at 6:30 I was tired and not exactly thrilled to be getting up right now. But I had to Randy would be here in an hour or so and I had to be packed and ready for the plane trip from North Carolina to my home city of Albany.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower then put on a Beater with one of Jeff's hoodies over it and just a simple pair of Jeans. I put on a little make up and then put all my things into my big duffel bag. I picked up my boots for the ring and shoved them into my bag and then made sure I had everything.I glanced around the Room and couldn't see anything that was mine. Satisfied I zipped up the Duffel and threw it next to the door so when Randy and I returned I could just grabb it.

I flicked on the Tv and turned it to the news just to get caught up with what was going on with the world. It was the same stuff as always something bad happening in some far away contry.

there was a knock on the door. I got up and went to ansewr it.

"Its not even 8 yet Randy?" I said.

" So I came by early. Doesn't look like you were doing much anyways." I stepped into my room letting him in. He was right I really wasn't Up to anything.

"Do you just want to go eat now?" I asked.

"Sure." He said. He had his bag with him.

"Just throw it by mine over by the door." I said. I turned off the tv and slid my cell into my pocket.

He opened the door for me and we left.

"Can I stop by Jeff's really quick?" I asked as I stopped at his hotel room.

"Yeah Ill be right here." He said.

I knocked on the door and Jeff ansewred. His hair was tired back and looked damp. He must be getting his things ready as well."Hey Sara what's up?" He said.

"I just wanted to tell you Randy will be comming with us later." I said. Jeff raised and eyebrow. He was thinking again like he did yesterday. I rolled my eyes.

"Just Friends Jeffy." I said.

"Right. Well okay um see ya later." He said. I nodded and he shut the door. I returned to Randy's side.

"So where are we going to eat?" I asked. We stepped into the elevatory and he pressed the floor button.

"A little cafe I always go to when In North Carolina. You'll Like it." He smiled.

"Cool." I said.

"So you have a younger brother and sister?" I said. I took another bite on my Pancake as I listened to Randy tell me things about him. We somehow managed to get into a game of 20 questions.

"Yep Nate and Backy. You can meet them when we go to St. Louis on friday." He said. He also took another bite. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope only child." I said. I pushed my plate away. I was full and the food was really good but there was no way I could finish it.

"Lucky." He laughed.

"Not really I mean life gets pritty boreing when you are the only kid around the house." I said. I remeber how I wished so many times that I had a sibling. But the wish never came true and as I got older I relised it would never happen.

Thinking about families and kids and all had another subject pop into my head. Along with other painful memories from Ted and I's few Years together. I looked down and zoned out. I rembered the moment the doctor told me I had a miscarridge. I found out after the beating I suffered from Ted. He killed our baby.

"Sara?" Randy said. I looked up.

"Im sorry what?"

"Nothing. Are you okay?" he asked he was concerned and worried. I could tell.

"Yeah just got thinking that's all." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

He glanced at his watch again " Are you all done?" He asked.

"Yup how about you?"

"Yeah. Um go get in the car Ill go pay and We'll head back to the hotel." he said getting up. I put on my hoodie and he handed me the keys.

"Kay." I walked away. Once in the car I ran my hand through my hair and tucked it behind my ear. I really had to get it cut and layered again. It was beiging to look like a mess. randy soon walked out and I reached over to the steering wheel starting the car. He climbed in and pulled out.

"Can we stop at a salon quick?" I asked.

"For?"

"I need my hair trimmed up a little and Im changeing my streak color again. I want to see if they can do it by the 9:30." I said.

" Its only 8:30 now Im sure they can get it done." He said. He seemed to know where everything was in the city. Soon we were at a Salon and I walked in with him. A few girls ran up to him and they took turns getting anything they had signed and Taking pictures. I smiled and turned to the lady at the desk.

"Can you do something for me?" I said.

"Sure what is it you need?"

"Well..."

"See we were done 10 minnets earlier than you expected." He said as we pulled into the car rental place. He had called a taxi while at the salon and we got into that. I tripped and fell into him lauging.

"Sorry." I sat up and pulled the door shut.

"No worries." he laughed. I was really having alot of fun with Randy. Even though we just started spending time together not even 24 hours ago we got along really well. Maybe I could add him to my small group of freinds soon.

"Jeffaroo!" I said running up and hugging him. I scared him and he laughed.

"Jeez Sara." He said.

"How is Jeffy today?" I said. We were waiting fr Randy to come back from getting his and my things.

"Good. You seem to be in a god mood. Could that have to do with a new best freind?" He joked. I punched his arm,He knew better he could never be replaced. jeff is and would always be my best freinds.

"Never. Ugh." I muttered the last word when I saw Ted comming my way.

"What?" Jeff said. I turned him around and then back to face me. "Oh."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Sara I see you have a new freind." Ted said.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked.

"It doesn't."

"Then leave me alone and walk off." I said. I didn't understand why he continued to check up on me. I knew it wasn't because he cared. He didn't care anymore.

"Whatever you wish Hun." He said and walked off. I sighed and held back the need to walk over and smack him. He had no right to call me that at all. Jeff could tell I was stressing so he nudged me.

"Ignore him." Jeff said. I nodded and Spotted Randy. I smiled. This was going to be a great few hours in the plane. Id be with the two guys I trust at the moment. I compleately let the whole Ted thing go that happened moments ago. I had better things to do and hateing him wasn't one of them.

"Ready?" Randy said.

"Yup lets go." I said. We walked out and the crowd that gathered cheered and roared. Jeff Randy and I stopped and signed things quick and did a few pictures then jumped into the limo.

"I will never get tired of that." I said. The fans were the reason we did what we did and not just the fans but the younger fans. The younger fans idolized us and in my opinion were why the WWE was where it is today.

"Yeah I agree with you there." Jeff said. Randy nodded.

Jeff and Randy got talking about some car show in NY that Randy wanted to go to. From what I heard while I wasn't paying attentiong Jhon Cena would be going as well. I hoped maybe that Jeff and Randy could become friends. Its not like they didnt have a reason not to be. They really had no bad history or disputes between eachother. It was just Jeff wasn't a fan of Randy's attitude.

I just took out my Ipod and began listening to music and thinking about weather or not I still wanted Randy to be a close friend. He was nicer than I imagined but I still wasn't sure if he was worthy. You could say I have trust issues but with only good reason.

On the plane I fell asleep while listening to music and Randy woke me up. Jeff was already off the plane getting out bags and heading to the Arena. In 2 hours we had a meet and greet with the fans. It was one of my favorite things to do.

I told Randy and Jeff Id see them at the Meet and Greet I just needed time on my own alone for a little bit. I found my dressing room and put my things in the room then left. I walked aroudn the arena then I heard music. It was Edge's. I entered the arena and walked down a few isles and watched. Edge was busy practiceing his smackdown entrence. I never saw Adam anymore with teh way RAW and Smackdown were always in diffrent places 90% of the time.

When he was about finished up I went down to the wall and had an Ideal.

"EDGE!" I yelled and acted like a crazy fan of his. "OVER HERE!" He smiled when he relised who I was. He walke over.

"Sara its been awhile. Whats new?" He said leaning on the wall.

"Nothing just wandering around and heard your music so I decided Id drop by." I smiled. " YOur entrence is getting boreing again. You need something new." I joked.

"Like what?"

we talked ofr awhile and walked around I then noticed the time and said goodbye and Id see him later. He nodded and gave me a quick hug and then I ran off. Jeff would be looking for me and I wasn't sure if Randy would be but I know Jeff would be. I ran into him at the Entrence.

We got the signing done and all then I suggested we get a group together and go to a bar or something. Jeff agreed and Randy just went with it. I really think Jeff just agreed because it had been quite awhile since I actually wante dto do something. We got a group together Me Randy Jeff Edge Maria KellyKelly and Melina.

I couldn't help but think that tonight was going to be quite the night and one hell of a good time. I smiled _Let the fun begin_. It was time for me to change around and enjoy life not dread it. And now with Randy around I think I actually could do that.


	3. Beginning

**A/N okay so this chapter didn't go as well as I hoped it would but I had to work some of these things into the story. Sorry if its not as great as it could be but the next should be better. Thanks for reading.**

**Haley**

I woke up the next morning from the streams of light shineing in my face. I streached out and then noticed I wasnt alone. Someone was holding onto me. Panic hit me like a 2 ton freight train. I twisted my head around and saw it was none other than Randy. My mind strained to remeber last night.

**FLASHBACK**

"You sure you dont want to go back to your room Sara?" Jeff asked. I gave a goofy laugh and smiled.

"Nope Im fine going with Randy." I nodded and Jeff had a certin look in his eyes. Warning me to be careful. Always so protective. "Jefferoo Relax Ill end up in a bed sleeping peacefully. Don't worry." I smiled again.

"You are drunk Sara. I respect that you let loose and had fun tonight but going with Randy while you both are drunk is not a good idea. You don't need to make a mistake." Jeff said.

"Good bye Jeffy." I said and walked over to Randy who was leaning on a railing waiting for me and Jeff to sort out where I was going. It was 4 in the morning and I was a little more than drunk. But all in all the night was fun. We all laughed a bunch and joked around. Meanwhile me and Randy also got to know eachother even more. Jeff was really happy as well to finnally have a night of fun with him since it had been quite awhile.

"Comming with me ey?" He said. I smiled and he took my hand.

"Yup."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I couldn't remeber much after that. I still had my clothes on so that had to be a good sign that nothing went on besides just going to bed. I reached in my pocket for my cell but it wasn't there. I looked around and spotted it on the stand across the room next to his phone my house keys and rental car keys. I got out of bed but was pulled back.

"Where are you going?" he smiled and yawned.

"Grabbing my stuff and leaving." I went to get up again. This time I fell back on my own. My head throbbed,what a massive hangover I had.

"Now why would you leave?" He said He was now propped up on his elbows.

"Cause I should be in my house in my bed alone." I said and got up again. I managed my balence and made it over to my things.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Thats when I noticed he had no shirt on. I saw the marvelous Tattoos on his arms. I never really noticed them since they were always covered up and since I didn't watch RAW generally except once in awhile Jeff or Matt's matches I never noticed. I blinked and broke out of my gaze.

"Yeah. Fine." I said, My voice was shakey.

"You are lieing. Come on tell me."

"Nothing happened lastnight right?" I said out in a rushed sentence.

"What?" he said."Oh no nothing at all. You came in and fell asleep before anything could of happened." My eyes widened. Even though it was a relife nothing went on just the fact he was thinking otherwise surprised me.

"Bye Randy." I said and began my way to the door.

"Sara wait." He said.

"I said bye." I left.

My head was spinning. It was clear that we both liked eachother but I was no way ready for any relationship, and even if I was I just met him practically and started to get to know him the other day. It would take a little longer for me to even be in a relationship with him. I went down the halls till I found Jeff's room. Jeff was who I needed to talk to right now. Maybe he could help me out with the whole me and Randy thing.

I did like Randy,He was kind and sweet when he wasn't trying to boost his ego or impress someone. He did care and also was more like me than I would of even known. I mean we did open up to eachother and opening up to him was easy as breathing but I was no wheres close to telling him everything. He still doesn't know about my mishap with my pregnancy. He still didn't know about any of that ordeal. I was actually hesident to tell him about that since the way he got all mad about the fact Ted beat randy found out not only did he beat me but caused my loss of Ted and I's baby I couldn't imagine how he would react to that. He probly be furious since he had his own child.

* * *

><p>Jeff opened hs door and I saw Matt was there too. It had been quite awhile since I saw Matt. I pushed by Jeff and Hugged Matt. "Hey." He said hugging me. Guess Id be able to get both of thier opinions on Randy.<p>

I pulled away. "Um Can I talk to you both about somthing?" I took a seat on the edge of one of the beds. They nodded and Jeff sat down on the floor against the wall. Matt stood and leaned on one leg. Both of the Hardy's looked at me ready to listen.

"Jeff you know how Ive been around Randy alot. Now I guess you know now too Matty." I began. I really didn't know where to go with this or what I really wanted to talk to them about.

"Yeah and?" Jeff said. Matt was scilent. I wans't sure how he felt about Randy.

"Well I like him." I mumbled. I knew Jeff warned me about falling at all for him. Jeff had known Randy longer but I knew Randy better.

"Oh Sara are you sure you like him or are you blinded by his charm every girl gets from him?" Matt said calmly.

"Matt Im sure its almost like how I felt with" I paused. "You know." Jeff nodded.

"Then what do you want us to tell you to do? If you like him go for it. I know what you are thinking Sara I know how you act when you are close to dating some one. Just remeber if he hurts you at all Im going to kick his ass." Jeff said. Matt nodded as well. "You deserve to be happy. Randy makes you happy. That makes me happy." He added.

"Im for once with Jefferson here." Matt laughed. I smled at the kickname Matt had for Jeff.

"Don't Call me that Matt." Jeff said. He smiled as well.

Matt rolled his eyes and smiled. I smiled back. It was a good thing to know both my practical brothers approved of Randy. These two were all I had close to family. Sure Ted's family still welcomed me and I stopped by once in awhile or called but it still wasn't the same. These two had been through everything and had really been there from the start.

"I'll see you guys later okay? I have to go find Randy." I said getting up. "How long are you around for anyways Matt?"

"Hasn't Jeff told you?" Matt asked.

"Not yet." Jeff said.

"What?" I said. I was confused.

"Im comming back. Not only back but back to RAW" Matt said. Could this day get any better? I had everything going perfect for once in my life.

"Thats awesome. Hey I really have to go." I said. They both said bye and I rushed back to Randy's room hoping he hadn't left yet to go do somthing.

I knocked on the door 3 times and no one ansewred. I sighed. I took out my cell and texted him. Hopfully he'd have his phone with him. I walked down to the elevators and got on. I might as well drive to my house anyways.

* * *

><p>My cell went off as I was driveing onto the thruway. I picked it up and it was Randy. I really didnt care if I was breaking the law I needed to talk to him. I really must of confused him this morning when I just left.<p>

"Hey." I said and put it on speakerphone so I could drive and talk.

"You said you stopped by me room to see if I was around. Why?" He said.

"Well I kinda just left this morning and I felt bad. Its just I took what you said the wrong way." I said. I really hated driveing on the thruway.

"Well just to point out I should of said that a little diffrently. I hope you know I wouldn't ever take advantage of you or any girl."

"Yeah. So where are you now?" My hotel room he laughed.

"Mind If I stop by?"

"Nah." He said.

"Okay see you soon." I hung up. I took the next exit and worked my way back to the hotel. I should of just rented a room for the night. Since we were flying out tomarrow with Jeff and pry Matt now to go to a smackdown show. Edge had invited us to go and we said yes. Even though Id pry backstage catching up with some of my Smackdown friends but I still wanted to go.

* * *

><p>"Come on in!" I heard Randy say from the otherside of the door. I entered and he was watching something on the Tv.<p>

"Hey." I said and I sat down next to him. He was watching some show on ESPN

"So how is miss Martin?" He asked. he was intently watching the Tv. I really didn't care about the other sports but he was watching about some boxing match that happened last night.

"Good. I wanted to ask you somthing." I said. He turned his attention to me now.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me? Like not as a friend?" I said. I bit my lip and waited for him to reply. He gave a small smiled and then I could see he had an idea. he moved closer.

"Well" he said. he was getting even closer."You know I wouldn't be spending all this time with you if I didn't. I really do like you Sara you make me happy. You fill in that empty place in my heart. Now Im not the best guy with words but I mean what I say." Then he kissed me. I froze up,he really shocked me and I kisse dhim back. It was a gentle kiss but I knew this could really go somwheres.

He pulled away and I looked down. My face was warm and he laughed softly.

"Be my girl Sara." He said. I looked up at him. He was smiling a small but sweet smile and his blue eyes were beautiful. I smiled back.

"Okay." I said. He smiled back.


	4. Family

I sighed and grabbed my cell. Randy was out for the day doing some promo thing for Vince and I was stuck back in the hotel bored out of my mind. It was only friday night. Wich ment Matt and Jeff would be with me going to Smackdown tonight. Wich would be fun since even though Matt is back I really haven't had the chance to catch up with him.

**RANDY's POV**

Me and John fallowed the nurse that led us around the Hospital. We were visiting all the sick and ill kids today just to cheer them up. We had just came back from a little girl that was the hugest Cena fan I think I ever saw. She had to be about 6 maybe 7 and she was so happy to see John walk into her room.

John smiled right back at her and gave her a hug she kissed his cheek and blushed beat red. John laughed and he visited with her and her mom. They were nice and the little girl was here for some internal heart problem. She had just gotten out of surgery yesterday and was staying in the hospital for a few more days.

We walked into a Teenage girls room. She had her legs propped up in a cast and and arm as well. She looked at me and smiled. makeing her eyes light up. Reminding me of Sara.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." Me and john said taking a seat.

"This is Brianna." The nurse said.

"Hi Brianna How are you?" I asked.

"Good Mr. Orton. Yourself?" She was a fan.

"Orton fan ey?" John said.

"Of course Cena." She said. I laughed.

"Sorry John but I own this city's kids." I smiled. Half of the Hospital's kids that we visited were Orton fans. John wasn't used to that one bit.

We left a little while later and I had to drive back to the hotel grabb my things and head back to my house after I picked up Sara from the Mall she Jeff and Matt were at. Sara also would be meeting Becky and Nathan for the first time along with my parents after watching the Smackdown.

**SARA's POV**

I stood outside waiting for Randy to come. Matt was commenting on Jeffs now Lime green and bright blue and pink hair. "personally Jeffy Pink isn't your color." I said.

"Funny guys but I like it." jeff said.

"Well don't get grumpy now. If you want to run around looking like a clown that excaped the circus go ahead lil bro." Matt said. I smiled.

"Nice one." I said.

"Funny Matt." Jeff said. Randy pulled up and Honked the horn.

"Play nice boys. See you later tonight." They nodded and Matt took out his keys and they walked over to his car as me and Randy drove away.

"So how was your trip?" I asked. He reached across and took my hand.

"Good I met one girl that was a fan of yours." He said. I smiled.

"What was her name?" I was just curious.

"Addison I belive. She's going to the next RAW show so I got her backstage tickets to come meet you." He said.

"Neat. Why was she in the Hospital?" I asked.

"She had a transplant of some sort done and Monday is her release day. I just wanted to do somthing nice for her yknow." He said. he was being adorable. Definally not the Randy you see on TV. We talked on the way to our hotel room. There we watched a movie then I began getting ready for the night. He did so as well. I called Matt while Randy was in the shower.

* * *

><p>"Hey Matt I just wanted to ask you somthing." I said. While at the mall today I noticed Matt was kinda distant. Not his usual self. I didn't say anything while Jeff was around though.<p>

"Yeah just been thinking about my birl back home that's all." I sighed out of relife. I thought somthing really bad was going on and he was keeping it away from Jeff and I. He's done that before like when he told us he'd be leaving RAW to go to Smackdown. Or other times like when his mother died he wouldn't tell Jeff until a few days before the funeral.

"Oh okay I was just worried. Well see you in a little bit." I said.

"Kay." he said and he hung up. Randy popped his head out of the bathroom door.

"Can you grab me my jeans off the dresser?" He asked. I got up and tossed them to him.

"Thanks." he said. I nodded and took a seat back on the bed.

"Randy come on hurry up." I said. It was and hour till the show. We had a 20 minnet drive to get to the arena plus we had to stopp and get the Hardy's.

"Comming hun." he said comming out of the bathroom and comming over to the bedside table. He picked up his car keys and phone putting them in his pocket. Then he handed me Jeffs hoodie since thier was a chance of rain. He slid on his jacket an dleaned down giving me a quick kiss.

"Ready?" he asked. He offered his hand and I took it.

* * *

><p>I wandered the halls backstage until I got to the Ramp entrence. I was waiting to surprise my best buddy from Smack down. I peeked through a slit in the curtins and saw Randy an dthe Hardy's ringside. Then I turned my attention to Edge and his match against some new rookie. Adam picked up the ring and then exited the ring a moment later. I jumped onto him and caused him to crash down onto the floor.<p>

"Geez Sara Knock me out why don't ya?" he laughed standing up and then helping me up.

"Nice win by the way." I said.

"He was a rookie not some big superstar like Taker or HHH Sara. He was clumsy too. Definally needs more training." He commented as we walked down the halls.

"Why don't you do that then?" I said.

"Cause I don't like that kid he's too full of himself. Too much like me." He smiled.

"Nah. Hey are you going to be around at about 11? Im going to see if I can get Randy down to the club for an hour or two after I meet and eat with his family. We are leaving in a few minnets." I said glanceing down at my watch. It was only 8.

"yeah Ill be around." He said stopping at his locker room.

"Okay well if I don't see you again Be good okay?" I was kidding around with him.

"yes Mother." he said. I laughed and gave him a quick hug then went to the back parking lot exit where Randy was waiting for me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ma this is Sara my girlfriend." randy intruduced me. His mom came over and gave me a quick hug.<p>

"Nice to meet you Sara. This is Randy's dad." She smiled and his dad reached out a hand I shook it.

"Where's Nate and Beck?" Randy asked.

"Nater is stuffing his face." Randy's dad said.

"As always. What about beck?" Randy chuckled.

"In her old room still clearing things out. Shes been out of the house for 5 years now and she is just moving out." Randys dad made a joke. He smiled wide and I reconised the same smile. It was Randys as well. I smiled back. andy took me by the waist and led me into the kitchen.

There Was nather shoveing a plateful of spegetti in his mouth then he looked up and dropped a mouthful of it seeing that his big brother was there.

"Manners bro! C'mon." Randy said swatting Nathan aside the head.

"Ey watch it you aren't the only fighter in the room." Nate shot back. He looked just like randy except he had a little longer hair and darker eyes.

"Ill still beat your ass." Randy said.

"So who's the girl?" Nathan shoved a meatball in his mouth.

"Excuse my brother love he's a bit of a dim witt. Nate this is Sara." Randy said.

"Hey." Nate said.

"Nice to meet you. May I make a suggestion?" I said to Nate. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Go for it." He said.

"Chew swallow then shove more in." I smiled.

"I see your humor has rubbed off on her." Nate said. Randy came up behind me and put his arms around my neck.

"No this is just Sara." Randy said.

"Well go find Becks. I want to eat in peace." Nathan said.

"Anything for you bro." randy said he led me by Nathan then turned and put him in a head lock.

"Randy I swear to god if you don't let me the hell go I will knock you out like I did in my first match! You were there you know I can." Nathan warned. He had a touch of Randy's temper that showed more in the ring than anywheres else.

"Just had to do it Nate." randy let him go and then took my hand and we rounded a corner and went up the stairs.

"Your brother wreastles too?" I asked.

"Yeah Mixed Martial Arts." Randy said.

"I see so he could really knock you out?"

"Yeah he really just about blew that guys head off with that right hook he got in there." Randy chuckled.

"Beckkerroosss!"Randy said jumping into the room.

"Randall!" she hugged him and then I stepped into the room. "And who are you?" she smiled comming over to me. She had big blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Sara." I said.

"Nice to meet you. Has she met Nate yet?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh you poor girl. Randy you should of brought her to me first before Nate. He's such an animal." she joked with her brother. I kinda felt awkward with this family. They were so close and it made me think of my own family. Along with other not to be mention people.

* * *

><p>"Nice meeting you all. Hope to see you again." I said as me and Randy left.<p>

"Bye and Be safe. Randy Bites!" Nate yelled.

"Nathan!" his mother said. Nate looked at her with an expression like what?

"Bye Nathan." Randy said. He gave his mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek."Bye mom. Ill call you later tomarrow when we head out."

"Okay. Be careful driving." she said and we left the house.

"Hey Adam its me. I am really beat so ill see you around. Bye buddy and remeber be good." I left a message on his cell phone as I crawled into bed. Randy was watching somthing on sports center again.

"You going to sleep?" He asked.

"Yup." I gave him a kiss.

"Night hun." He said. I curled into his side and he put an arm around me. I smiled and fell asleep. Today was a nice day. I spent time with everyone and also met Randy's family. They welcomed me into the family like I had been there for years. I really got along with Becky and Nate wasn't really that bad ither. Randy's mom was quite teh joker too but Randy's Dad was the one that I think Randy got his attitude from. They were a nice family simmilar to the one I grew up with minus the siblings. Some day I hoped to have a family like that. Maybe in a few years after I get off the WWE diva stuff and find a diffrent job.

But for now I was happy. I had my best Brothers accepting Randy. I had Randy of wich he was just amazing. I was welcomed into a family I barly knew. Life was going great with nothing bad on the horizon.

Nothing bad could happen right?

Yeah thats when everything did go wrong...

**Cliff hanger! sorry just had to do it. Next chapter really soon.**

**Any ideas on what is going to happen? **

**well hope you enjoy.**

**-Haley**


	5. Nicknames

**A/N **

**REALLY LONG CHAPTER**

**just couldn't stop typing. well Enjoy.**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

Randy left a little while after i woke up this morning and I went to go find one of the few divas I actually cared to talk to. Most were stuck up snots but as far as I knew Melina wasn't. I hadn't seen her for quite awhile aside from RAW and on planes. I had to share my good mood with someone aside from Randy or The Hardys. It was time for girl time and knowing Melina and her passion for shopping and such I knew she would be up to it.

I knocked on her door and she ansewred. Unfortunally she was around Layla. Aparently they were sharing a hotel room.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to do some girl stuff?" I asked.

"Really?Whats brought this about?"She smiled.

"That my friend I will explain. So are you comming or what?"I smiled and she flashed a smile back.

"Ill be back later Layla."She said and she grabbed something inside quick and linked arms with me. Normally I wouldn't like that but I decided it couldn't hurt. "You saved me"she said and I laughed.

"So You two are like together now?"She said as we sat at a table eating. I nodded."Awh."

"Yeah its amazeing what a few days can do. How's you and your love life?"I asked. The mall wasn't too busy compared to what I have seen of the crowds before. It was actually kinda calm and a few people reconised us. We took pictures and posed and signed stuff.

"Well I have been seeing Ted a little."She admitted. That hit me hard. He was now going for Melina. She could do so much better than that scum. She noticed how quiet I got. "Sara?"

"Yeah sorry. Just I can't stand him for a few reasons."I said.

"Like?"She asked. I was having a serious case of dejavu now. Randy used that same line before for this same topic if I was remebering right.

"Its a Long story."

"You can tell me. What did you and him hook up sometime?One night stand?"She said with a little laugh.

"Ill tell you when we aren't around so many people. My cell vibrated in my pocket I took it out.

Hey where are you? I stopped by to ask you something but you weren't in your

room.-Randy

"Hey Ill be right back."I said and I got up and walked to a less crowded area of the food court. I called Randy.

"Hey."He said.

"Hey Im kinda with Melina right did you want to ask me?"I said. I sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh I just wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat. Its fine you go have fun with Melina."He said. I heard a touch of sadness in his voice. I really did want to go see him but catching up with Melina was nice.

"Are you sure?"I said.

"Positive."

"Okay well Ill see you later okay?"I said.

"Okay. Love you."He said. I smiled.

"Love you too."I hung up and went back over to Melina. She had finished up her food and threw it away. I was pritty much done with mine so I got rid of mine as well.

We went from store to store and bought things and spent alot of money. But catching up with her was most important to me. I began to see she really did like Ted and he seemed to like her but what will happen when I tell her about our divorce. Should I even tell her? It might be for the better if I keep it cool and decided to drive us back to the hotel. I used the time to call Randy quick. I had an idea.

"Hey hun whats up?" He ansewred.

"So I talked to Melina and shes seeing my best buddy teddy."

"And?"He didnt seem too happy about this.

"We should go out to dinnier with them tonight. Just for a little bit."I bit my lip. I really wanted to see if he had changed. I didn't want thim to hurt one of the few friends I did have.

"Fine ask Her about it right now."

"Melina?"I asked.

"Yeah?" she turned the radio down so she didnt have to yell.

"Come with me and Randy to eat tonight and bring Ted."I said.

She smiled."Okay."

"She said okay. Do you think I should tell her?"I told Randy.

"Not yet."He said.

"Okay well love you. See you in 15 minnets?"I said.

"Kay. Love you too."

When we got back to the hotel Ted was there with Randy. He must have brought him down to walk with Melina up. Or he really did change and was being nice. Randy walked over to the car while Ted stood on the side walk."We'll get your bags later Melina. Just leave em in the car."I said. She shut the trunk and I locked the car. I hugged Randy and then decided I wanted a piggyback ride.

"I missed you."I said. He chuckled.

We walked over to Ted and Melina. Ted held her hand. Well thats diffrent from the old Ted. I commented to myself. The old ted would of went straight for her butt.

"Ted."I said. He nodded and turned his attention back to Melina.

She was busy rambling off about somthing. Randy just carried me into the hotel and to the elevator. When inside he sat me down.

"So why do you want to be around Ted?"He asked.

"Just to see if he really has changed or not. I don't belive he has but guess we'll see right."I said. I leaned into him.

"Yeah."Randy said.

"Did you talk to him at all?"I asked.

"I just stopped by his room shortly after you called. I had to tell him about some idea Vince has now. Plus I wanted to tell him I knew about you two."He said. We got off the elevator and I swung our hands as we walked down the halls.

"Oh i see. What's Vin's Idea now."

"He wants me to put legacy back together and use us to take down the Nexus."He said."He thinks it will be a good show booster since the whole Legacy thing turned out a big boost before in ratings."

"Oh" This really bugged me. This means Ill see more of Ted. More of Ted than I wanted. Today was turning out so wrong. First Im told my Friend is falling for my ex. Then Randy and Legacy now.

Nothing I could do about it anyways. Ted is in my past.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on our hotel room door. I was in the bathroom getting ready and Randy was in the other room.<p>

"Ill get it."Randy said. I finished up my hair that I Straightened and then I began my make up.

"Come on in she'll be right out."I heard Randy say. He popped his head in the bathroom."Its Ted he wants to talk to you alone. Ill be right in Cody's room two doors down. Room 202 kay?" I nodded. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I hugged him and he left.

"What is it?"I sai comming out into the room.

"Did you tell her anything? I see you can't keep your mouth shut around

Randy."He said. He was sitting on the couch leaned back and arms crossed.

"No I didn't. And I won't. Why don't you tell her? I told Randy so I didn't have to lie about my life to him."I said. I really did not want to deal with him at the moment.

"I will tell her somtime."He said.

"Two days from never right?"

"Percisely."He smiled.

"Ted she will find out. Ill tell her myself."I said.

He got up and came over to me."You wouldn't."

"What makes you think that?" I looked up at him.

"Cause you wouldn't want her hurt."

"Rather have her By me that you."

"And loose her?" He said. He was too close I stepped back and he stepped foward. My back hit the wall and He putt both arms on ither side of me

"No I wouldn't loose her. You would."

"You tell her you will be sorry Sara."He said.

"No. No you will be Ted."I ducked under his arm and grabbed my cell.

"See you later." I left the room.

I knocked on Codys door. Randy ansewred and let me in. Cody nodded at me and I smiled. I just leaned into Randy.

"So is Cody back in?"Randy asked.

I really didn't know Cody that well. I knew he was Teds best friend and Randy Ted and Cody sorta grew up around eachother but I really never talked to him.

"Well sure. I have nothing else to do."Cody said.

"Okay. Well Vince wants you and Ted down in his room before you guys fly out tomarrow." Randy said.

"Tedders knows this as well?" Cody said. I covered my smiled up with my hand. Tedders?

"Yeah." Randy said.

"What are you laughing about"Cody paused."Sara right?" I nodded.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Okay well see ya Cody me and Sara here have somthing to attend." Randy said. He was already in his black button up shirt and jeans. I was in my Jeans and a nice top.

"Bye Randy. See you around Sara." Cody said.

"Bye." Randy said. I just smiled at Cody.

* * *

><p>"Really now?" Ted said. He just heard about a Melina and me story from when we were first diva's. Melina and I were inbetween the two guys in the booth. The story was about how we walke dout of out dressing room straight into Undertaker and Kane. Melina bumped off Kane and fell down ripping my top off when she grabbed me to try and stop her fall.<p>

"Yeah. Taker just sorta walked by but Kane stared." Melina made a face." Discusting." She added.

"You weren't the one topless." I said.

"Bet you see plenty of that ey Randy?" Melina said. I stepped on her foot. "Ow." Ted just chuckled softly and Randy smiled.

"Anyways." Ted said. "Im going to get a drink anyone else want one?" he said.

"I do." Melina said and she got up with ted. I raised my glass that I still had and Randy just shook his head. They walked off hand and hand. The whole thing wasn't going too bad. Ted wasn't as bad as I thought he could of been and Randy was surly dealing with whatever remarks he made. Maybe Ted did change but I wasn't counting on it.

"He's not as bad as I expected." I said.

"Seems like the same Ted to me" Randy said.

"Maybe Its just our past that is making me see him diffrent." I said. Randy still didn't know about Ted and I's conversation earlier. Then again I hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it.

"Did you tell melina anything yet?" he asked.

"Not with Ted around." He was keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't talk.

"I can try to distract him for a little bit. How long do you need?" He said. I took his hand and pointlessly traced shapes on his arm and back of his hand. "Sara?"

I looked up. "Sorry just zoned out. Um pry about 5 to 10 minnets." I said. He nodded.

"Ill try to get him to leave with me." He said.

"Okay." I said just as they returned Melina slid in next to me. We got talking about the wedding the whole RAW roster was invited to for the promo of Vickie and Dolf Ziggler. It was just a story line. Outside of the ring they were never saw together ever. I didn't blame Vickie for avoiding Dolf. I didn't like him ither but then again she was annoying too. So I guess I couldn't blame Dolf for staying away from her and that annoying voice she had.

"I know right all she says is 'EXCUSE ME EXCUSE ME'" Melina did her impression of Vickie. I Laughed and the guys did too. " I mean really if she wants to be excused just ither shove people out of her way or walk away." melina tried to joke.

"If you loose your job Li don't go into Comedy." Randy winked at her and joked.

"Randy they aren't supposed to know." She said.

"Know what?" Ted said.

"That she's leaving you Tedders for Me." Randy said.

"He's mine." I said wrapping my arms around him and glareing at Melina then laughing.

"You can have him. He's terrible in bed anyways." Melina smirked at her joke. Randy gave a fake smiled and then laughed. He kissed the top on my head. " And Tedders?" She turned to him just about burst into laughter by the looks of her face.

"Laugh it up." Ted said. We all laughed. Okay so maybe this was going better than I thought it would. Maybe I should just not tell Melina anyways. She was happy and we all were getting along for the most part.

"Oh C'mon Ted it was you that told me and Cody to call you that. You were the one drunk." Randy said.

"Yeah but you don't see me calling you by your nickname too."

Me and Li exchanged glances and then turned to Ted. Resting our heads on our elbows.

"What story is this?" Li said.

"Do tell." I added.

"Ted Please Don't." Randy said.

"Well Randy was getting a little frisky with a girl at some club one night. We were all wasted and she asked him what his name was. He stood up bowed and said she could call him Peter Pan cause he can make her dreams come true. Then he exicuted a perfect ballet move and the girl left. Then he turned to me and Cody and said. Feel free to call me that for the rest of your lives boys." Ted was laughing and Me and Li were just about dieing by the end of the story.

"So Peter Pan ey?" I said turning to Randy.

He rolled his eyes."Thanks Tedders."

"Im sure you have your embarassing nicknames too." He smirked. Melina grew quiet. I turne dto her.

"Dont you dare" I said.

She went to speak but I covered her mouth. Randy took my arms and held them behind mt back. "You tell and Ill tell Ted yours!" Randy covered my mouth.

"Shhh you want us kicked out?" he wispered into my ear laughing.

"Okay Melina you were saying?" He said.

I bit Randys hand.

"Hey!" He said.

"Well do you guys want to hear the whole story?" Melina said.

They nodded I turned to Randy and hid my face. God why Did she have to do this. I was laughing.

"Okay well much like your story we were a little Drunken at her step sister's wedding party. So she came up with this great Idea to give us all nicknames and when we asked her what hers was she stood up did a pose and said "Call me Pippy Long Stockings!" " Melina looked at me." Don't you dare tell them." she said.

"So Pippy and Peter." Ted said.

"Watch it Tedders." I said.

"Or what?"

"I don't Know." I said.

"What's Li's?" Randy asked me quietly.

"Oh thats simpled she's-" My mouth was covered by Melina.

"She will bit you." Randy said. I removed her hand.

"Fine go ahead and tell them." she grumbled.

"Girtrude Mcgoo or Cindy Lou Who." I said.

"Why did you tell them the first one. I thought you forgot that one." She said.

"I would never forget Girtrude."

"Whats the story behind Girtrude?" Ted asked.

"Me giving nicknames at that drunken party." I said and he nodded.

"And Cindy?" Randy asked.

"Halloween party." Melina said. " I loved that movie okay."

"Its true she used to watch it so much until she earned that nickname while she was dressed as cat woman." I said.

"Funny Pippy." She said. We glares at eachother and then laughed. " I still love you." She said hugging me.

"Yet you are leaving me for Tedders. I want a Divorce." I joked.

"Fine be that way." She shoved me away laughing. I fell into Randy.

"Ello Love." I said in a terrible accent. He laughed.

"Okay well I think we have had enough laughs for tonight." Ted said.

"Hey come with me to go get the car Ted." Randy said.

"Okay." He said. Melina went to get up I grabbed her wrist. She sat back down.

Ted shot me a look as if to say don't-you-Dare. I rolled my eyes and he walked off with Randy.

"I need to tell you somthing. And no need to talk to Ted about it he and I had a whole talk about it earlier. But I need to tell you why I don't Like him that much." I said she nodded."Well it all started back when..."

**RANDY's POV**

I didn't like the look Ted gave Sara as we left. Then again she gave him a look right back. I had to keep Ted busy and I knew just how to do that.

"Ted can you check the dip stick for me I want to know if this guage is ready wrong or not." I said. He bent down with his sleeves rolled up and I tossed him a towel I had in my duffel.

"Nope you aren't low. What is it saying you are?" He asked.

"Yeah on and off. Its a rental anyways Ill just call the rental place and tell them. Its better for-" Ted cutt me off.

"Okay stop stalling what's Sara up to in there?" Ted said. Smart guy.

"Just talking to Li. She had to ask he somthing about Vickie's wedding. She lost the invitation and I kinda just threw mine out." I said. Stupid dressing up crap. I looked like an iddiot in a suit. I wasn't even going to go but Sara convinced me it was only a nice thing to do and its a promo anyways so I dont have to stay for too long.

"Really?" he said. "Or is she telling Li about mine and Sara's little ordeal." Damn he was good, How did he know this stuff.

"No Im serious. Look here they come now. I got in the car and texted Sara telling her that she talked to Li about the wedding. She looked at me and she smiled and Im guessing talke dthrough her teeth to Melina since Li looked up at her and smiled. She seemed to take the news well.

"Okay whatever man." Ted said. We all got in. Li and Sara in the back Me and Ted in the front.

Li and Sara talked the whole way there and Ted and I talked a little bout Vince's idea for Legacy. But really I didn't have to talk right now to him, I was thinking about other things.

Like how Melina took the news? Would Ted found out? And what did Ted and Sara Talk about earlier? I sighed and gripped the stearing wheel. I stopped infront of the hotel. "You guys can head up Ill be up in a few." I said.

Sara reached around and gave me a kiss "Don't be long." She said. I smiled.

"I won't be." I said. she smiled and got out. Her and Melina linked arms and skipped off. Ted just walked behind them. I drove off to go park the car.


	6. Disaster Strikes

I had walked with Ted and Melina back to their hotel room and then headed back to my own room. I was surprised Li actually took the story behind me and Ted quite well and she didn't care either. I told her not to talk to Ted bout it cause it would only cause more problems.  
>I walked into my room and found Randy with his hands in his face and his elbows on his knees. I spotted his phone on the ground in front of the door. I picked it up. The screen was cracked. I walked over to him and sat down next to him.<br>"What is it?" I asked.  
>"Dad. He had a stroke and fell down the stairs." Randy mumbled.<br>I was shocked just a few hours ago Randy's dad was joking around and really welcoming me into the family. Now this. My mind couldn't wrap around it.  
>"Do you want to go see him?" I asked. I leaned into him. He glanced at me and then pulled me into his arms.<br>"Nate said I don't-" he began.  
>"It doesn't matter my dear but do you want to go see him." I tilted his head up so he would look at me in the eyes. "Do you?" I said. He pulled his face away when I wiped a tear away and he used the back of his hand to rubb his eyes. Just makeing them redder.<br>"Randy." I said softly. I knew what he was feeling. My dad died when I was 23. Only 3 years ago. Just from old age. Nothing drastic like a stroke.  
>He didn't ansewr.<br>"Come on get up." I said takeing his hand and standing up. He got up. I grabbed my keys. "We are going."

Nate came out into the waiting room. I was sitting next to Becky and her mom. Randy must still be in his Fathers room. He has been in there for about 4 hours now. "Mom Dad wants you." Nate said taking a seat next to me.  
>"Where's Randal?" She said weakly.<br>"He wouldn't leave the room."Nate said. He nodded and got up. Becky let her mother's hand go and she turned to her brother and burried her face into his shoulder. Her phone vibrated on the stand but she ignored it. Nate looked at it and pointed to it. He wanted me to grabb it for her. I reached foward and handed it to him.  
>"Its Ryan Beck." Nate said. She pulled away and got up.<br>"Ill be right back." She said.  
>"Don't rush." Nate said. I sighed.<br>I was begining to miss Randy. He had spent a majority of the day away from me minus the dinner with his family and the date with Ted and Li. We really hadn't spent much alone time but that wasn't important right now. His dad was. I wish he would just come see me so I could just give him a hug. I could only imagine the mental mess of a wreak he is right now. He spent his whole childhood with his dad basically. He'd be so lost without his dad.  
>I yawned.<br>"You can get sum sleep Sara."  
>"Nate its fine Im fine." I muttered.<br>"Right." he said.  
>I trie to stay up for a little longer but I soon fell asleep. I was so tired from the busy busy day.<br>I woke up and I was in some one's arms. I turned my head to find Randy. He must of came out sometime. He was awake and by the looks of it very tired. He gave a small very tiny smile when I kissed his cheek. "How is he?" I said. My voice was scratchy.  
>"Fine. Doc says in a few days he can come home. It wasn't that bad. Just a cracked rib. But it could of been worse." Randy trailed off. I nodded.<br>"You want to go see him then head to the hotel?" I asked. The chair was uncomfortable to sit in and I was cramped from sleeping. I sat up and stretched.  
>"Nah he's all good. Mom and Nate are in there with him anyways. Come on we have to go catch a flight anyways." Randy said. He stood up and pulled me up with him.<br>"You sure you want to fly out?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.  
>"Yes I am now come on." he said. I looked down at the ground. He tipped my chin up. "What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.<br>"Nothing just thinking." I said. He looked me in the eyes for a few moments longer.  
>"Kay come on." He said pushing the small of my back forward. It was nice to have<br>Randy back around. We spent barly any alone time and now with a flight on a privet jet Vince put us and legacy on along with Li we could finnally have some.

"Oh Tedders." I said when I spotted him standing in line. Randy was putting our bags on the luggage cart.  
>"Really?" He said turning around. Li smiled.<br>"Yes I will be calling you that from now just to annoy you. Hey Li." I said.  
>"Hi Sara. Ready for the flight to Europe?" she asked.<br>"Oh yes 12 to 14 hours in a plane. Joy." I wasn't a fan of flying but I slowly gotten used to it and dealt with it. t was part of my job anyways.  
>"Hey guys." Cody came over. Him and Ted did some handshake and me and Li both raised an eyebrow.<br>"What?" Ted asked.  
>"Nothing Babe." Li said. Randy then came over and put his arms around my shoulders and neck resting his chin on my head.<br>"You know you are short." He said. Everyone chuckled. I kicked my leg backwards just for it to be stopped by his hand grabbing my ankle.  
>"Ey careful now." He said. I turned my head.<br>"Or what?" He smiled at me and then kissed me. I missed that in the past 24 hours as well."Reall threatening." I said when he pulled away.  
>"Flight 234 now boarding." The annoucer said.<br>"That's us." Ted said. We fallowed him to the exit and to the plane.

"Losser." Cody boasted. he just beat Ted in an arm wreastling match.  
>"Shut up Cody." Ted shot back and went over to Li. Sitting down next to her. I was busy with Randy on the couch. Curled into his side. We had just gotten into our huge hotel room. It was a practical condo. Rooms were attached. Cody had the living room couch that pueout to a bed. Me and Randy had a seperate room and So did Li and Ted.<br>I turned my attention back to Randy. He smiled and tipped my chin up again. He kissed me once more. "Lets go out tonight." He said.  
>"Just us?" I said. He nodded. A night in Rome Italy. This could be nice.<br>"Of course."  
>"Okay." I laid my head back down on his chest. His phone went off and he reached for it on the stand behind his head.<br>"Hello?" He said."Yeah we are landed. I guess. Bye." He sighed.  
>I looked up at him.<br>"Sorry hun." He said.  
>"For?"<br>"Ted Cody. Vince wants to see us. Now." He sighed and Ted groaned. Cody just got up from the table he sat at and walked over to where me and Randy were standing.  
>"Can I come?" I asked.<br>"No he said he wanted to see us all alone. Ill be back soon. When I get back we'll go out okay?" He said. I was in his arms.  
>I nodded." I love you." I mumbled smiling he kissed my forhead.<br>"Come on boys." He said letting me go and then it was just me and Li. I looked at Li then went out into the hallway where the guys were already walking down the hall. I ran up behind Randy.

"If I happen to be asleep wake me up okay? I think I might take a nap." I said. He nodded and hugged me.

"I have to go now hun." He said. I nodded.

"Sara Have you heard from the guys at all?" Li asked getting up from the couch and comming over to the kitchen bar area where I was busy emailing my step sister.

"No have you?" I glanced over to the clock. They had been gone for and hour and a half now. Normally Vince didn't have that long of meetings but maybe this one would be longer.

"Should we call?" She asked.

"Ill call Randy you call Ted kay?" She nodded. I got up and went out onto the balcony with my cell. I dialed Randy's number.

"Hey hun." Randy said.

"Where are you an dthe boys? Me and Li are worried." I said.

"We are just leaving now. We got talking to Vin and lost track of time. Sorry." He said.

"Okay see you soon." I said.

I walked back into the room. She had just gotten off the phone too. "They're on thier way." She said. I nodded.

The guys came in about 20 minnets after we called. Cody took off somewheres and Ted and Li curled up on the couch watching some movie. I was already changed for the dinner with Randy and he was now showering and getting ready. Meanwhile I called my step sister. It would be about noon now where she lived.

"Hey who is this?" Brian her boyfriend picked up.

"Sara Martin. Allison's step sister."

"Oh hey Sara. Been awhile how is it?" He asked. I could see him smiling that cheeky grin right now.

"Its been good. How about you?"

"Good. Hey well I have to go here's Allie." He said.

"Bye Bri" I said.

"Bye."

"Sara oh my god how are you?" she asked.

"Good. Just wanted to call and see how the Family is." I said. I missed them alot and maybe after the tour in Europe I could stop in and see them all in New Jersy.

"Mom and Dad are good. Dad is begining to loose his mind and forget but the doctors say its just a natraul thing to happen. Mom is still mom. Spitfire and all." We laughed. My step mom was head strong I guess. She never let anyone tell her what she can or can't do. "Im good. Actually expecting a child in 8 months." She sounded happy. I was happy too hearing this. I'd be an aunt soon.

"Im going to be an aunt?" I asked. Li looked over at me and raised an eyebrow from my sudden exclamiation.

"Yes Sara." She said." I know Im excited too." She giggled.

"Let me know when you are close to due Ill get a week or two off okay?" I said.

"Yes yes Sara. Okay well Ill talk to you later. Bri and I have somewheres to go. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said and closed my cell.

"Aunt ey?" Melina said.

" Yupp my step-sis is due in 8 months." I said. I smiled. I heard the shower turn off. Randy would be ready in a few minnets.

"Congratz. Next time you talk to your sis tell her your best friend said that." Li smiled. I smiled back and put my cell into my pocket.

"When are you going to have a kid Sara?" Ted asked That hit a nerve. I bit the inside of my cheek. He knew what he was doing too. I hope randy beats the crap out of him in 10 days at Wreastlemania.

"Someday Ted. Not now." I ansewred. Randy came out and was buttoning the cuffs of his black dress shirt.

"Ready?" He said. I nodded.

He took my arm and said bye to Ted and Li. We left and I swung our arms. It was beginning to be a habbit of mine.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Its nothing." I said. My mind was busy thinking about my child I lost due to Ted.

"Tell me hun." He said stopping.

"Its just." I began."Ted. I didn't tell you everything about me and Ted" I said.

"What do you mean?" Confusion crossed his face.

"When I was beat by Ted I was pregnant by about a month maybe two. He well caused my misscarridge." I said. Randy had a mix of anger and hatred on his face. " And now my step sister is pregnant so Ted being an ass asked when Id be having a kid. It just hit a nerve." I said looking down.

"Sara why didn't you tell me?" He said quietly.

"Its just a part of my past I wish I couldn't remeber. I didn't want to tell anyone cause it makes me think about it and-" He covered my mouth with his hand stopping my rambles. He picked my face up looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Listen Sara you cant tell me anything okay?" He said moving his hand to my jawbone holding my face. I nodded. He gave a small smile. "Don't worry about Ted okay?" He said.

"Yes Randy I know. When is Legacy starting anyways?" I asked.

"Not till after our match in less than two weeks." He said. "Why?"

"Well if you guys aren't together yet then can we get a seperate hotel room from now till then. I rather not soend any extra time around or near Ted than I have to." He nodded.

"Yeah we can do that." He said. "Ready to go eat?" he asked just as my stomach growled. I let out a small laugh.

"Yeah."

We snuck into the room quietly. Cody was asleep on the couch and Ted and Li must be in thier room. Randy led the way so I didn't tripp over anything. I flopped down on the bed. Randy unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it on the floor. I reached into my duffel bag I set on the bed fro my pj's and then went to the bathroom changing. I washed my face and what little makeup I did put on then went back into the room. Randy was on the bed in his night clothes.

The past few hours we spent eating and or walking up and down the streets looking at things. The city seemed to be always open. Little shops were always and he bought me a necklace with a crystal heart hanging off a silver chain. Thinking about that I took it off and set it oon the nightstand. Then I got into bed. Randy pulled me into his arms.

We both were happy. Finnally we had a few hours together alone and away from everyone. Best part was we also didn't run into any fans. it wasn't like we didn't love meeting them it just was nice to be normal for once. Not hearing somone yell "Randy! Over here!" or "Sara take a picture with me." or "Sign This!"

I soon fell asleep after a long day of flying and then a long night in the city with Randy.

Wreastle Mania 10 Days from The night Rome.

We were back in the states now. Randy and Ted had a small few fights on RAW all for the the promotion of thier match later on tonight. Randy had won the most recent fight between them and Ted the one before. So really who knew who would win, Of course I hoped Randy would. But even I was busy fighting with Maryse for the Diva's Title. Inbetween all of teh wreastling work and stuff Me and Randy took a trip to Trenton New Jersy to visit my family for 3 days.

Just like Randy's family had mine welcomed him right into it. He even had a huge ittallian dinner with my mom dad sister and future brother. Randy loved all the food being that he loved to eat but the next day was hell. He and I ran all over Trenton because as always he was a fitness freak. Then we also went to the gym and worked out for a bit. I have to admit though it was nice to be away from our work and just be back home. Alli and I went shopping too and got our hair and nails done. While Brian and Randy went to some car show. Randy ended comming back with a Blue with white raceing stripes Dodge Viper. Kinda ironic considering he was known as "The Viper."

Then we went back to his home and visited with his family for 4 days and Randy's dad was now home and all better. That relived Randy alot. He was worried about his dad quite a bit. Nate and I ended up going shopping for Becky's birthday. Nate had no clue what to get her so Randy sent me with Nate. I had alot of fun with Nate he was just like Randy but more of a hyper Randy. I ended up buying Becky a necklace earrings and Nate got her a few braclets and some ring she had been bugging him about.

Then the last week we had we were busy with promos and signings. Visits to hospitals and Make a Wish foundation dinner. Randy got an award and so did John Cena again. They both granted over 1000 wishes in the past year. Now I was warming up backstage and streaching out with Randy as we watched Edge's match.

"Sara we need you at the ring entrance in 5 minnets" The stage hand said. I got up and walked over giving Randy a quick hug and kiss.

"Good Luck. Ill be there right after your match is over." He said.

"Thanks and okay." I said walking away.

"I love you!" he yelled after me. I turned around and smiled.

"I love you too!" I said back. He smiled back at me and Then went back to his warm ups. I started a slow jog to the ring. Maybe I'd run into my buddy Edge again.

Jeff was also at the entrence with Matt watching the matches on the TV. "Hey look who it is." Matt said, Jeff looked over.

"Where have you been?" Jeff asked. They both got up and hugged me.

"Busy and such with Randy and visiting fam." I said. Edge's music played.

"Well you have to go. Good luck." Matt said.

"Need to redye those bangs again." Jeff said.

"See ya guys." I laughed. Edge said good luck to me and ran off. I stood at the entrence waiting to hear my music play. It started and I ran out. The crowd cheered God I love this. I thought.

RANDY's POV

I sat foward and watched the screen. Sara was running down the ramp to the ring. She looked so happy. She stood on the turnbuckle and threw her arms up and then blew a kiss to the crowd then ran across teh ring to the other turnbuckle and did the same. Then her music was cut off and out came Maryse.

Sara stared Mar down and I knew she was in her zone now. Nothing could break the amout of concertration she had right now.

The bell Rang and they went at it. Sara got the upper hand and delivered an upper cutt then she got Mar down on the matt she slammed her face into the mat a few times. then she got off her when the ref told her to she backed away only for a moment to then go and throw Mar into the Ropes bounceing her off and into a closeline. Mar was down. Sara got up on the turn buckles and jumped off but mar moved.

Sara layed on the mat holding her knee. Something wasn't right. I got up and left the room running down to the top of the ram peeking out. Mar got the cover and won. Sara was still gripping her knee. Mar left and once she passed me I ran down to the ring. I could only imagine what the crowd and commentators thought right about now. 'Why is Orton out here?' 'Are they together?' yep the whole WWE universe would know now and I didn't care.

"Sir you have to step back" Security said.

"She's my girlfriend!" I pushed they held me back.

"Sorry Sir." The security guy said. Sara looked over at me and we locked eyes. Then they moved her and she winced in pain. The loaded her onto a streacher and I turned away and fallowed as close as I could.

SARA's POV.

I layed on the streacher watching Randy's match. He wasn't focusing. Ted kept getting the upper hand and when Randy went for the RKO Ted countered. Randy just wasn't focusing. My knee was fing just out of place. Nothing a week of rest couldn't fix. I had practically forced Randy to go to his match since his was right after mine.

I closed my eyes and just listened to the TV.

"Well I don't know where Orton's head is tonight." Jerry said.

"I don't know either but Im sure it has to do with a certin Diva." Cole said. Great now it was official everyone would know now.

"Yeah. Orton! Orton with a RKO!" I opened my eyes to see Ted on the mat in the corner. Randy was dropped down doing push ups and punching the mat waiting for Ted to stand up. After a moment Ted did and Randy hit another RKO. Ted fell to the mat and Randy went to the other corner pulling on the ropes. Waiting. Ted was now kneeling and thats when Randy delivered a punt.

_Why would he do that. He did need Ted for legacy right? _I thought to again he did say Ted would pay for what he did a few years ago.

Randy got the cover and then his music was blared through the arena. I knew he would be headed to the medical area. I waited. He grabbed the WWE championship and made a quick exit from the Arena.

"Wonder where Randy is headed off to in a rush?" Cole said.

"Maybe to go see the darling Sara?" Jerry suggested.

"Well anyways next up we have..." Cole said. I turned the TV off.

"What do you need?" Randy asked as I went to get up. He pulled me back down.

"A drink. I can get it. My knee is just sore not broke." I said.

"Sara you need to rest so you can get back into the ring." He said.

"I know I know." I said. He got up and went and got me a Coke. he sat it down on the stand next to me. He hasn't let me do a single thing for the past 2 days. I kinda liked being waited on and laying around but I wanted to get up and move around a bit too.

I reached for his hand and pulled him toward me."Thank you." I said smiling.

Tomarrow would be my first day back to work in a week. Its been a week since Wreastle mainia and my knee was pritty much healed. The Doctors gave me an okay to wreastle. It was also Legacy's first night back. Ted and Randy had a little tension between them since Randy won but other than that we all were getting along. I still kept my distance from Ted though. I wasn't really too interested in hanging around him but Randy did his best to keep Ted and I away from eachother. I gave Randy the jacket I bought him in Rome when I found it in my bag. He liked it alot.

**A/N**

**I see Randy has some beard or something going on now. Im not sure If I really like it. Sorry I havn't updated its been stormy and the internet has been screwy but Ill post again soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please :)**


	7. I just dont want you hurt

Randys POV

"Sara Ill be back I have to go now." I said. Sara gave a poutty look and I bent down kissing her forehead. "Don't pout Ill be back later ?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay." She said.

I stood up and walked out into the hall way. Ted and Cody were there debating something.

"Whats going on here?" I asked.

"Nothing just Cody thinking." Ted said.

"Shut up Ted." Cody said.

"Enough already. Are you guys going to come?" I asked. They nodded. Tonight was our first attack on Nexus. Tonight Id be attacking Wade and Cody and Ted were attacking whoever they wanted.

We stood in the backstage area waiting for the perfect time. Then we stepped out into the arena. My music blaring in the arena.

SARA's POV

I watched waiting for Randy to come out and into the open. Nexus was busy beating John Cena . He had been saying he would take down Nexus all by himself but Vince wanted Legacy in there not John.

Then Randy's music played. Nexus stopped what they were doing and looked up to the ramp out stepped Randy then Ted and Cody. The crowd roared and I smiled. Randy had a mic and the music cut. John rolled out of the ring glared at Randy then disappeared up into the crowd.

"Wade. Wade. Wade." Randy said. He shook his head."You and your crew of monkeys really think you run RAW?" Wade was yelling at him but no one could hear Wade since he didn't have a mic. "Well my boy do I have news for you. Legacy was here long before and they did and will continue to be the dominate group on RAW and in the WWE. So don't get-"

"Orton you think you can come out here with your dimwits after about a year of being separated and think you can interrupt our beat down of Cena? Now you are mistaken if that's what you think is going to happen." Wade said in a thick accent. Randy clenched his jaw.

"For one. Don't ever interrupt me. For two. That is exactly what I think is going to happen." Randy said something to Ted and Cody over his shoulder. They both smiled and then all three of them Charged the ring. Nexus scattered. and made their way to the top pf the Ramp.

"Like I said Wade We will be the dominating group." Randy said. His music played and nexus disappeared one by one till Wade was left at the top.

"You will be sorry for this Randy. You just wait." He said before he disappeared. Randy and the boys soon returned. Li was with Ted and Cody just sat down on the floor with a bottle of water. Randy came and sat down next to me putting his arm around me.

"So the feud has begun?" I asked.

"Yup." Randy said quite happy with himself.

"Yeah and now we all have to watch each others backs again." Cody muttered.

"Whats wrong Codster? Time of the month?" I asked. Everyone laughed.

"Ha funny but no just I'm not thrilled that we have to be on guard with those baffoons running around. If we walk these halls alone we are screwed." He said. Ted nodded.

"Does that mean me and Pippy have to be careful as well?" Li asked. she stuck her tongue out at me and i made a funny face. She used my nickname.

"She has a point. Do we?" I asked. Randy clenched his jaw and his fist.

"Li you and Sara don't go anywheres without one of us okay? Knowing Wade he would try something like that." Randy said protectively and bringing a tighter grip around my waist. Me and Li locked eyes and I could tell she was worried. I was too. I was actually kinda scared. Wade and his crew were dangerous. "Got it?" randy said when neither of us had replied.

I nodded and Li looked up at Ted and then nodded too. We all hung around the RAW arena for the night. I convinced Randy I would be fine to walk down the hall to the bathroom alone and he reluctantly let me walk alone.

"Sara?" I heard some one say from behind as I walked back. I turned to face all of the Nexus. I froze up. Wade smirked." Look she's awestruck by our greatness." Wade said.

I snapped out of my froze up daze"What do you want." I swallowed. The halls were empty and just about everyone had left. Crap i thought to myself.

"Oh nothing." He said. Looked me up and down, that made my stomach do flipps and make me want to hurl. I swallowed again and they each passed me one by one. Then Randy came around the corner. He saw the group leaving and looked at me. I must of looked scared cause his face went from a deadly glare at them to a soft one as he ran over to me.

"Did they hurt you?" he said.

"No just came up to me." I said. I hugged him close. I'm never leaving his side when I go places he is coming with me. I decided right then and there I was weak and small next to the Nexus group.

"You are never going-" I covered is mouth up.

"I know." I said.

"eyusdonanoourt" He mumbled against my hand. I moved my hand to his chest.

"What?" I laughed softly.

"I just don't want you hurt." He said. I nodded.

"I know." I said quietly.

"How bout we head out and go eat or something?" he asked.

"Okay. Where is everyone else?" I asked noticing the other parts of our group were no where to be seen. Cody normally would of found us by now, I noticed he wandered the halls allot out of boredom or maybe just to get away from the lovey dovey couples he was around. And well Ted was always lurking around with Melina just talking or whatever. I bit my lip I had to admit he did seem to really care about her but I think she was falling a bit too fast for Mr. Ted. I still didn't trust him.

"They already left. I was looking for you that's why I came from the other way not from the locker room." He said.

"Oh. I didn't notice." I said. He chuckled.

"Come on lets go." He said.

"Hi my name is Jasmin Ill be your waitress for the night. May I start you two off with something to drink?" She smiled. She tucked her bleach blond hair behind her ear and took out her little note pad ready to write down our order.

"Ill have Iced Tea to start with" I said. she scribbled it down and looked over at Randy.

"Ill have a beer." He said. She wrote that down.

"Okay Ill be right back with those." She said with a flashy smile obviously for Randy and then she walked off to the next table.

I rolled my eyes. Randy chuckled and looked at his menu.

"Jealous ey?" he teased.

"No." I shot back.

"Oh okay then." He smirked looking up over the menu at me.

"I'm not." I said.

"Denial."

I stuck my tongue out. "Even if I was so what."I said.

"I find it cute that you have a bit of jealousy going on there." he said. I smiled. She came back and set our drinks down and took our orders. Randy ordered steak and I just went with a simple Caesar salad.

"You eat like a rabbit." He said.

"No I just keep to a healthy diet that gives me what I need." I said. "Maybe you should try a salad or something sometime." I smiled. I noticed he never really ate too many vegetables allot of fruits and meats and junk food as well but not too many veggies.

"Look at me I am as fit as ever."He lifted up an arm flexing it." I don't need that rabbit food." He said leaning forward on his elbows. I sat back in the booth slouching.

"Well fine then but if I don't see you eating any veggies soon I'm forcing them down your throat." I smiled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." I said smiling.

"Id like to see you try."

"Kay." I smiled

We talked all through the meal and he told me about how his father is doing all better. That was good news. He also asked about my step-sister. Truthfully I didn't know how she was doing and ow the baby was doing.

"Well you should really call her." He said popping a piece of his food into his mouth. I was nibbling on a bread roll.

"Maybe when we get back I will." I said. He nodded. "Whats your view on children?" I asked. He looked at me and was silent.

"I have a child Sara. Its obvious I don't mind being a father. Why?" He asked.

"Just a random question."

"Oh. What about you?" he asked.

"Well someday sure after I'm done with being a Diva maybe Ill just go into photography or be an interviewer for the WWE. By the way when will I meet Allanah?" I asked.

"Yeah I agree with you there minus the photography stuff and all." He smiled. "Well yeah next time we are back in St. Louis Sam said I could have her over for a night or two." I listened and thought in my head. We would be back in St. Louis in about 2 weeks for a visit to Randy's Hometown schools. We visited allot of schools and answered questions hung out with the kids and just sorta go back to school. I loved the middleschoolers Randy along with most of the guys like to spend time with the Highschoolers. This time I wasn't sure maybe Id stay in the Highschool and talk to the kids there. I really wasn't sure.

"So when we go back for that school thing we will?" He nodded.

"I hope she likes me." I said.

"She will but it's Sam's reaction to you that I'm worried about." He said. That confused me. Sam seemed nice from what I knew he was.

"Why?"

"Well she is protective and really doesn't want our lil girl to get attached to anyone and then get confused on who is who. Its an understandable thing. I'm the same way but Sam has been with the same guy for" He paused." awhile." he sighed. " I miss out on so much and he seems to be like a replacement for me it seems." He said. I nodded. I felt bad. He really did miss his little girl.

"I understand." I said. It was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Yeah." he went to say more but his cell on the table set off. He answered. "What?...Now?...Why?...Seriously... Okay Nate." He said and then hung up. "Are you done? Nate is at the airport. he missed his flight and needs us to go get him." He said. I nodded. My salad was practically gone.

"Can you drop me off at the hotel? I want to go see Matt and Jeff." I asked as we walked out to Randy's rental car. I really haven't seen the Hardy's for while and actually talked to them in a long time.

"Yeah sure." He said smiling.

"Ill stop by here after I get Nate okay?" He said as we stood outside the Hardy's room.

"Okay." I said. He pulled me into a surprised hug.

"I love you." he said. I tipped my head up and kissed him.

"I love you too. Now get going before Nate throws an Orton temper tantrum." I said. He chuckled.

"Bye Hun" he said. He held onto my hand and walked away letting my hand slip out of his.

"I love you!" I yelled down the hall he laughed and walked backwards straight into a housekeeper's cart. He apologized to her laughing.

"I love you more!" he yelled back. I smiled and he disappeared around the corner. I turned to knock on the door to find the Hardy brothers standing there. We all burst out laughing.

"How much of that did you see?" I asked walking into their room.

"Um from the first yell to the last." Matt replied.

"Oh so you saw Randy-"

"fall into the cart." Jeff said.

"Yep we saw." Matt said. I sat down on thier couch and matt took a seat on his bed and Jeff was in the chair to my right.

"So what is new with you guys?" I asked.

"Nothing really." jeff said.

"He's lying." Matt said.

"Really?" I looked over at Matt who nodded."Jeff?"

"Thanks Matt."Jeff grumbled.

"You wouldn't of told her unless I said somthing."Matt said.

"True." Jeff agreed.

"Um Im waiting." I said.

"Oh um right." Jeff said. He got up and wen t over to his out a folder.

He handed it to me. "Open it up." he said. I did as he said and I found somthing I didn't expect.

"Jeff is this? er really? um Oh my god?" I stammered. A smiled crossed his face.

"Knock Knock." Randy said coming into the room. Me and Jeffy were busy playing a video game. I really didn't play them often except with Jeff and Matt. He smiled. "You ready?"

"You are gonna go down." I said to Jeff. We were of course playing a WWE game and I was playing as of course me and he was playing as himself.

"No." He said. He did his finisher and I was done for.

"One. Two. Three" He said smiling. I punched his arm and got up.

" I have to go anyways." I said. "Can I tell Randy the news by the way?" I asked.

"Yes Looser you can but no one would have my head."Manny was his fiance of about 4 months now.

"What news?" Randy said.

"Jeffy here is going to be a daddy in about 3 weeks. He has just decided to tell his brother and I recently." I said. Randy smiled.

"Congrats." Randy said.

"Thanks." Jeff said.

"Okay well Me and Randy are going to go now. Im wiped out. Is Nate bunking with us?" I asked.

"Yeah." Randy said. I nodded.

"Yay Nat-er!" I said. "Bye Jeffery and Matthew!" I said. They both nodded with a smiles on their faces. Kinda creepy how they sometimes did the same things at the same time.

I snuck into our hotel room and Randy was trying not to laugh. Nate was sitting on the bed facing away from us. I jumped across the bed and yelled his name.

"Ah Randy get her off me!" he pretended to be afraid.

"Rawr!" I yelled laughing.

"She isnt rabid is she?" Nate asked.

"No." I continued to hold onto him Bear hugging him.

"Okay that's enough." I was pried off of Nate and Randy fell back onto our bed. I was laughing my head off. Nate was laughing too along with Randy. Tonight I had a feeling I wouldn't be sleeping much with Nate's goofiness and Randy messing around with his youngest sibling. Not to mention I loved picking on Nate too.

"We should prank call some one!" I sat up in bed I was too hyper to sleep and it was 2 in the morning.

"No you should go to sleep." Randy said pulling me back down.

"Thats a good Idea." nate said.

"Thanks for agreeing with me." Randy said.

"No I ment prank calling someone." Nate said. I sat back up.

" I knew you were the FUN Orton all along." I said.

"You know it. RanRan is a stick in the mud." Nate said.

"Yup." I said.

"Hey!" Randy said. He pulled my waist so I was now leaning against him." Im not a stick in the mud."

"Then prove it." I said.

"Can't Nate is here Hun." he smiled. I smacked him. "Hey watch it."

"Don't cry now." Nate said.

"Nathan do you know how high the 12th floor is?" Randy said.

"You wouldn't throw me out of the window." Nate said.

"Really?" Randy said.

"You do that and I will be sad." I said.

"Thank you Sara. Nice to know someone cares." Nate said. "Anyways. Who should we call?"

"Um." I said. Randy rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"How about the Miz!" Nate said.

"Yeah." i snached randy's phone.

"You are not useing my phone."randy said I held it out of his reach. He pulled my back and then grabbed his phone.

"I just need his number." I said.


	8. Deal

Randy's POV

I woke up and showered before Sara got up. Ted had actually came up with a idea for Sara and Melina but that ment I had to leave Sara for the day of wich I was not fond of. I told Nathan to let her do whatever she wanted but not to let her out of his sight. I was aware of where some of the Nexus members were in the hotel and unsure if the rest were in town or flew out already. Ither way she wasn't safe without someone.

I kissed her forehead quick and said goodbye to Nate then left meeting Ted who was waiting outside.

Sara's POV

I woke up to Nate yelling at the Tv. "Pick number 12 Damn it!" he said. I sat up and could feel the mess of hair on my head.

"Nate?" I asked raiseing an eyebrow while questioning if he was crazy or not.

"Oh you are up." He said.

"Yeah. What are you doing?"

"Watching Deal or No Deal and watching this iddiot throw away all this money. No I told you 12 not 2." He grumbled the the last part. I couldn't hold it in longer I laughed. "What?"

"Nothing Nate. Where's Randy?" I asked noticing he was not in the room.

"He had to do something. You are stuck with me Bud." he said. Smiling a very simmalar smile as Randys.

"Oh great." I sighed. I was a tad annoyed. He put Nate on babysitting duty.

"What?" he asked.

"You are put on babysitting duty right? I can't go anywheres without you." I said. he nodded. "Oh well. Im going to take a shower and all then go see Melina."I said.

* * *

><p>"Ted left too?" I said.<p>

"Yeah and Im stuck with Cody." she rolled her were sitting in a small cafe away from the boys who sat where we were in thier line of sight. The boys were busy jokeing and flirting with the waitress. She was a skinny airheaded blonde. Big blue eyes and her shirt was unbuttoned showing enough off to make Nate and Cody drool.

"Yeah I like Nate and all but I feel discusted to be around them. I mean look at them drool." I said. she nodded and crinckled her nose. I got a text from Randy.

-Hey where are you beautiful?

I smiled.

"Whats that goofy smile for?" Li asked.

"Randy." I said as I replied.

-With Li and our babysitters. Where are you?

"Did he say where they are or at least where he is?" She asked I shook my head. She slumped down and took another sip of her smoothie. I pointlessly stirred my coffee.

-Im around. Ill see you later be in the arena around 6 okay?

-Okay

"Are you two ready to go do something?" Cody asked comming over to us. Nate was busy with the waitress flirting and paying our bill.

"Yeah." I got an idea. "Come on Li how about we go spend some money." I bit my lip smileing at how Cody gave a dissapointed look.

"We can stay here if you want." Cody said.

"Too late we are going now." Li said standing up with me and we interlinked arms heading out to our car. I got in the driver's seat and Melina riding shotgun.

"Uh no We get to drive Randy's H3." Nate said.

"Nuh Uh. Im driving. Or we can leave you two and Randy and Ted can rip you two both a new one." I smiled.

"You are lucky that I like you." Nate said and went to get in behind me. Cody stood there still.

"Codykins you just going to stand there or what?" Li said.

"I want to drive."

"No now get in." Li said he sighed and listened. Only to roll his eyes before climbing in the back. "We have them so well trained Sara."Melina said smiling. I nodded and pulled out into traffic.

* * *

><p>"Hello?"I said."Why did you want me to meet you-" He had me go down to the arena of wich was dark.<br>"Hey turn around."Randy said. I did as I was told and there he stood with a single red rose dressed in black jeans and a button up black shirt. Guess thats as dressy as Randy will get. But a single light shone on him. I just dropped my phone and ran over to him.  
>"Whats this about?"I asked giggleing as he spun me around then sat me down.<br>"Just something nice to do."He smiled handing me the rose and leading me over to the ring where a dim light lit up and there was a table with silver platters covered up and candles lit.  
>"Thanks!"Randy said to a stage hand that left. The guy nodded.<br>Randy threw me over his shoulder and carried me up the steps and into the ropeless ring. Then he sat me down and i sat in a chair.  
>"Was it nessasary to carry me?"I asked.<br>"Yes." He smiled sitting down. He took off the lids to our food and there was a hunk of steak there along with a salad on the side. His was just a plain steak.  
>I rolled my eyes. I have been trying to get him to eat more veggies but doing that was harder than squeezing water out of a rock. He smiled knowing exactly what i was thinking and he ducked down tipping my chin up kissing me.<br>"Dont even start."He smiled.  
>"And if I do?" I challenged and he just sent me a warning glare. We both laughed. He took a seat and then dug into his food. I nibbled on a breadstick.<br>"Now where were you today? You and Ted both?"I asked.  
>"Ted and I were up to something nice for you girls. This is part of it. Once we are done eating we are headed to the airport to meet up with them. Then the rest is a surprise."He said. Part of me was overly curious and wanted to bug him about it but the other part of me wanted to wait and see. Plus the fact that Ted being nice really was making me wonder if he had really matured.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now boarding Flight 237A" some one said over the speakers. Ted and Randy were grabbing our bags while Melina and I stood here confused. Ted didnt tell her much more than Randy told me about this mysterious trip we were going on. What we did know was we were flying to some privet island in the Pacific Ocean Ted's family owned.<p>

Once we boarded the small jet my jaw almost dropped. It was fully decked out with a bar abd barstools. Couches and a gaming system. There was a huge bed on one end of the plane and another on the other end. I wandered into the Bedroom and found a pretty roomy bathroom as well.

"Do you like it?"Randy came up from behind me kissing my neck once then resting his head ontop of mine.

"Yeah."I said. I just wished i knew where we were headed. I got an idea and walked away from him going around him and closeing the door. He watched me and then I went over to him.

He pulled me into his arms like I knew he would but I backed away. "Dont mess around Sara."He said. I smiled and he lunged for me i jumped over him. I mentally thanked my trainer for teaching me that. He turned around.

"Sara." he groaned clearly annoyed.

"Tell me why you are doing this?"I said. He stepped foward and i stepped back into the dresser. Thats when He lunged fowArd and caged me in. Both his arms were on ither side of me.

"No."He said.

"Please." I gave a sad face.

"No."

"Pritty please Randy." i said softly and gave a bigger sad face. He looked down and I blinked. I could almost see him cave in.

"Please."I said once more.

"Fine." He said. He took my hands in both of his and back up till he was sitting on the bed. Then he pulled me onto his lap and hugged me. I just leaned in and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"So?"I said after a moment of scilence.

"I can't tell you its a secret. But belive me you will love it."He said.

I stood up that was not what I wanted to hear. He tried pulling me back but i stepped out of his reach. "Sara."

"What?"

"Come here." He said i shook my head.

"Please come here."

I sighed and stepped foward. He rolled his eyes and pulled me back onto his lap and then leaned back onto the bed.

"Why cant you tell me?"I asked.

"Its a surprise." He said I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"You know you are acting like Allanah when she doesnt get her way."Randy chuckled.

"So im a 6 year old?"I asked.

"Acting like it. Miss pouty face."He smiled. I sent a fake smile. He was getting on my nerves. I am definally not 6. But okay maybe I was pouting a little but not as much as a 6 year old.

"Scilent treatment?"He said.

"No."I said.

"Whats wrong?"He sat up so he could look me in the eyes.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Tell me."He said. He turned my chin to face him. "Please."

"Just lets get this straight Im not a 6 year old and you are being a big meanie. Just tell me why and Ill let ot be."I said. He smiled. "What?"

"You just are so persistant about knowing things."

"Yeah well you are too. Tell me." I mocked his voice.

"That was terrible."He said.

"Shut up."I said smiling. "Fine dont tell me but it better be one heck of a surprise or you my dear get to eat a platter of veggies."He made a face at the mention of what he has named the Mean Green Monsters.

"And if its a surprise and the best ever what do I get?"

"Pick something."

He shot me a look that ment he was thinking and when he thought with that smile on his face it sent chills down my spine. "You are afraid of hights right?"

"No I am not jumping off that building you guys jump off for training. Forget it." I said.

"No I was thinking you can go bungie jumping with me. Ted was tellin me about the Cliff they bungie off."He said.

"Deal is off."I said.

"Sorry babe but its not." He smiled.

"I hate you."

"No you dont." he said

"Youre right."I smiled. "Bungie jumping? Really?" he nodded.

"Relax Ill be right there with you."He said then kissed me gently. "I love you."

"Yeah i love you too."I said. Then I crawled on to the bed up by the pillows"Im going to sleep and hopefully slip into acoma so I dont have to jump."

"Admiting defeat already."

"No" I said. " Im going to sleep. Night."

He smiled and came over to me and kissed my forehead. "sleep well." I nodded and I was soon out like a light. We arrived on Ted's huge island with a landing strip and everything for our small jet. Of wich I learned was also his. Randy refused to let me carry my bags and I just went up and skipped off up a trail with Melina. It was quite warm and humid there. Perfect weather for shorts and a Tank Top.


	9. Leap of Fate

**been really busy with school and softball and family things so hope this makes up for not updateing in over 2 weeks. C9 comming really soon. Hope you like the surprise=] Reveiew please!**

So the trip Randy took me on went pretty good. Laying on the beach. Going

snorkling. Hiking up a mountain and camping out for the night. He had won our

little bet. Yet he didnt make me go jumpimg.

Tonight was Over the Limit Randy's match was Legacy versus Nexus. Of course me

and Melina were stuck backstage in the dressing room while the boys were gone.

Randy went as far as putting 2 security gaurds outside our door.

"Dont be mad."Randy said quietly. I was curled into his side as he taped his

hands.

"Im not. I just find it rediculous you need to put security gaurds out there."I

said.

"I just-" I sat up and covered his mouth up with my hand.

"I know." He sighed and reached up to hold my face in his hand. I removed my

hand as well and pressed my forehead to his. We sat like that for a few moments.

"Miss Martin your match is in 5."A stage manager poked his head in the room. I

nodded and pulled away from Randy going to get up. He pulled me back down.

"Be careful."He said and kissed my forehead."Good luck." I kissed him back and

ran off to the entrence. He would of came but he had to finish getting ready for

his match. I stood there waiting and watching the monitor. It was comercial

right now.

"Sara. Looking mighty fine." I turned.

"Hey you."

"Hey. Just dropping by to say hi. Ill see you around Sara. Bye."Edge said quick

giving me a quick hug and jogging off. Tonight he was in a match with Cris

Jerico if I remebered right.

I heard my music blast through the speakers...

**RANDY'S POV**

"Nice of you to join us Cody."Ted said as he opened the door letting in a very

late Cody Rhodes.

"Yeah. Sorry guys plane was held up."

"Its fine just get ready our match is pritty soon."I turned my attention back to

the screen. Sara was against Layla for the Diva's Title. So far Sara had the

upperhand throughout the match. Then she dived off the top rope to where Layla

was on the floor and thats when she didnt get back up. Layla moved at the last

moment having Sara crash into the barracade.

"Guys Ill be back."I ran out the door and down to the arena into the ring. Sara

was out like a light on a streacher.

"Sir step back."Security pushed me away.

"No let me near her."I shouted. They began wheeling her backstage.

There I talked to some of the medical members."Mr. Orton she suffered a head

injury and we are going to bring her to the hospital to get some tests done.

"The nurse said.

"Okay."I said. They loaded her up into the ambulance. May she be okay. Sara had

to be okay. No way in hell would I ever loose her. I couldn't.

"Randy what the hell were you thinking!"Ted yelled in my face. I glared at him.

I had just walked out of the ring. The match against Nexus was dragging on and I

needed to go see Sara. No way would I waste anymore time without her.

"Ted get out of my face or I'll RKO you right now."I growled walking into the

room. Melina got up."Any news?"I asked her.

"She has forgotten roughly the past 6 years. Meaning she still thinks Ted is her

husband."Melina said.

"How long will this last?"

"The doctor said days weeks months even years. Best thing to do is go along with

it to our best ability and let her remeber on her own." I glared at everyone

stoping at Ted. Sara was now thinking she was with Ted. She still thinks they

are Married. But they arent. Shes with me.

I slammed my fist into a stand. Melina came over and rested a hand on my

shoulder."It'll be okay Randy."She said. I glanced over at her and shook her

hand off my shoulder. I grbbed my keys and walked out of the room.

"She is awake Mr. Orton. You may go in now."A nurse said. I looked up from the

floor and sighed.I glanced around the waiting room. Matt Jeff and Melina were

there. Along with my mother and father as well.

"Anyone else want to go see her?" the all shook thier heads and I walked into

Saras room.

"Randy why are you here?" she said.

"Er Ted sent me."I said. It was so wrong to lie to her.

"Oh. Do you know what happened?"She asked.

"You dived off the top rope and landed head first."I said. She nodded and bit

her lip.

"Oh. Can you go get me Ted. I miss him."

"Um sure." This was ripping me apart. She wanted Ted now. Not me. I wanted my

Sara back.

I sent Matt Hardy in to talk to her. Me on the other hand went outside and lit

up a cigarette. Sara's voice in my head was telling me to stamp it out and go

back to her. She always yelled at me when I would smoke. I had pritty much quit

till now.

"Hey you."Becky came over and sat on the bench with me.

"Hey."I mumbled.

"You really should quit."She said.

"You are just like .."My voice trailed off.

"I know. So how are you taking it?"

"Terrible. She thinks she is with Ted. She hates Ted."I said. Becky nodded.

"It'll be okay."She patted my back. I nodded.

"Lets go back inside."I said stamping out the butt and she got up. I had called

Ted to tell him tp get down here. He was comming but when I wasnt sure.

"She refuses to let anyone in but Ted."Jeff said. We had all been in and out of

her room and every time she asked about Ted. Till now no one could go in her

room till Ted showed up.

"Where the hell is he."I snarled leaning foward resting my elbows on my knees.

Its been two hours just about and Ted was no wheres.

"Watch your language."My mother said.

"Sorry." I mumbled back.

"Did you call her step sister?"Melina asked.

"No. I pry should."I got up and left the hospital. Walking out into the parking

lot while dialing her sister's number.

I got an ansewring machine."Hey its Randy Sara's boyfriend. Um just wanted to

let you know Sara has a head injury causeing her to loose her memory. She still

thinks Ted is her husband. Call me later okay? Hope you and the baby are well.

Um Bye."I hung up and walked back into the hospital. I took a seat across the

room away from everyone.

-Ted get your ass here NOW- I texted him.

-Why should I?-

-Just get here so I can see her or else you are dead when I see you again-

-Fine Ill be there soon. Tell Li to Call me-

-Hurry up.-

I shut my cell up and looked over to Melina. She put her hair up in a messy bun

and her makeup was a little smeared from the small amout of tears she shed.

"Melina Come here."I said.

She came over "Yeah?"

"Ted says to call him."

"Okay. Thanks Randy. Hey Chin up okay?"She said touching my shoulder. I nodded

and she walked away.

My mind wandered and went wild. I couldnt survive without her. I know its only

been a few weeks but we are so alike if she left Id be ruined. I just hope she

doesn't loose her memory for a long period of time.

I fell asleep in the uncomfortable wooden chair to be woken up by my father.

"You can go see her now."He said. I stood up a little too quickly and lost my

balence for a moment. Cody ran over and caught me.

"Woah Randy. You okay?" he said. I nodded.

Sara was in the room happily curled up into Teds side watching a movie.

"I can't wait to get back home."She said. Ted looked over at me and his smile

dissapeared. He didn't like this but he was doing it for her.

"I know Sara. I know."He said back blankly.

"Oh Hi Randy. I thought you would leave by now. Why are you even here?" she

asked. This was killing me.

I swalloed. "Um Im here for Ted."I ansewred.

"What about your parents? Why are they here?" She had noticed them. I wAs

surprised she even knew them."Oh wait they are pry here for you right?" She said

just as I was supposed to speak.

"Um Ted join me in the hall for a moment."I said.

"Ill be right back."Ted said but before he could get up she pulled him back

kissing him. I clenched my jaw together. I couldn't hit Ted. Just couldn't. It

wasn't his fault.

Ted joined me in the hall. I shut her door so she couldn't hear."Thanks."I said.

"For?"

"For watching over her. Please take care of her okay? Until she regains her

memory."I said.

"What would you do id I said"He paused. I raised an eyebrow."That I actually

like this Sara." That his a nerve.

"You stay the hell away from her! She is still my Girlfriend. Period. If you

make one move with her I will beat the hell out of you okay? Got it!"I said

right in his face.

"Randy she thinks she is with me. Making her mine."Ted said back. A smartass

smile crossed his face. Thats when I flipped. I grabbed behind his neck and

smashed his face into the wall.

"Sir you need to leave now or Im calling the police."A security gaurd said he

grabbed my arm.

"Get off me."I said through clenched teeth.

Ted looked up at me his nose bleeding out.

"Stay away from her."I snarled and walked off.

"Randy where are you going?" Becky ran up to me.

"Get the hell away from me unless you want to get hurt!"I snarled. She backed

off. Cody got up and fallowed me. He didnt say a word thank god as I got into my

H3 and he climbed in as well. I drove off speeding down the highway to my house.

"Sam bring Allanah over."I said into my phone:

"Okay Ill be over in awhile. Are you okay?"She said.

"Fine just stressed out."I said.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."I hissed back. "I mean yes Sam Im fine."

"Okay. Well see you soon."She said. I hung up.

"Do you mind me staying the night?"Cody said. I forgot he was even in the Car.

"I dont care."

"Kay."

**SARA'S POV**

"Oh my god. Ted what happened?" I said as he walked into our room. His nose was

plugged with wads of gauze.

"I tripped."he said taking a seat once again next to me. "Get some sleep. Its

late I need to head back to the hotel."He said.

"Okay."I reached for a hug and he leaned in."Goodnight."I kissed him. It felt

wrong and weird. But why? He's my husband It shouldn't feel weird. Maybe im just

still rattled from my accident in the ring.

"Goodnight."He said blankly and left.

I drifted into sleep.

Randy was there. No we were there sitting on a crate as I waited for Someone. We

were talking. I was faded out to Randy telling me about his divorce to

Sam. This was too real. Familiar. He was on a balcony I was in the door way. The

we were kissing. He asked me to be his girl. I said yes. It faded again to me

and him with Ted and Melina all joking and drinking. Wait why was Ted and Li

holding hands. He was mine.

I tried to wake up urging myself to but I couldnt.

**RANDY's POV**

"Daddy!"My little girl said running up to me. I scooped her up and spun her

around.

"Thanks Sam. Ill drop her off tomarrow."I said.

"Okay call me before you do. Be good."She said to allanah before she left.

"Daddy look!"She pointed to her front teeth. They were missing."I lost them and

got 2 quarters from the toof fairy."She smiled. I put her atop my shoulders and

walked inside. She patted on my head.

"I missed you."she huged my head. I chuckled.

"I missed you too."I walked inside.

"Who's That?"She pointed at Cody."Wait I know him."

"Hey kiddo."Cody said.

I set her down and she ran over jumping up on him."Kidy!"She said.

"Yep thats me."He said. She never could pronouce his name right."How are you?"

"Good. How are you Kidy?"

"Good."

The phone rang and I glanced at the caller ID it was Melina calling me. I picked

up."Hello?"

"Randy get here quick she went into acoma."Melina said. My heart seemed to stop

the world seemed to slow down. Allanah said something to me but I couldn't

understand her. Cody sat her down on the couch and came over.

"You okay?" it all was an echo.

"Sara. Acoma."Was all that came out.

"Go. Ill watch Kiddo."again it was an echo. I nodded and grabbed my keys hugging

my little girl quickly and kissing her head.

"Don't go daddy!"

"Ill be back. Be good for uncle Cody."I said. She latched onto my leg.

"No dont go!"She yelled.

i bent down taking her off my leg and scooping her up in my arms."Come with me

then. Cody you too."I jogged out to my car and Cody got in the back strapping

Allanah in. I jumped in and sped off.

"Aunt Becky!"Allanah yelled.

"Shhh."I said in her ear as I set her down.

"Sowwy."She said and then ran over to my sister.

"Ill watch her Randy."Beck said. i walked down the hall to Sara's room. She was

asleep it looked. Except unsmiling,thats how I knew she was in her own little

world. I took her hand in mine and rested my chin on her bedside.

"Sara if you can hear me please babe wake up."I sobbed quietly. "I need you."

I sat there day in and day out. Only going home to change and shower. Becky went

back and forth getting allanah and bringing her to see me. Allanah still

couldn't understand why I was next to Sara. I told her she will understand soon.

"Randy its been 3 weeks. Vince says go back to work or give up the title."Cody

said.

"Give him the Title. You know where it is."I said.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes goddamn it."I shot back.

Cody looked surprised from my outlash."Sorry Im just stressed out."I said. He

gave me a look saying its okay. I had to thank this kid. He could possibly be my

best freind. Cody had spent most of the 3 weeks in the waiting room or nearby

me.

"You want something to drink?"He asked.

I yawned. I hadn't slept all last night."Get me a coffee."I said.

He nodded and left.

**SARA's POV**

I heard Randy and maybe Cody. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was frozen.

"Get me a Coffee" Randy said.

The door shut. Wake up Sara! Move something. I yelled at myself. I felt this

tingling in my hand. I moved it. I could feel it was in someone else's hand.

"Nurse!"Randy yelled.

"Come on babe wake up."He said.

I wanted to say Im trying but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Sir what is it?"

"She moved. I think she is waking up." the tingling spread up my arm. I wanted

to laugh because it was tickling me. I moved my wrist again.

"Ill be right back with the doctor."

I opened my eyes. The light was bright and I squinted. He turned off the light

and closed the curtins. Then hugged me. I weakly moved my arms to hug him to me.

He was sobbing."Oh Sara please say you remeber."He looked up at me.

"I do Randy."Tears ran down my face."I love you." He smiled the biggest smile i

have ever seen him smie.

"Miss Martin Its nice to see you awake. Are you ready to go over what happened

and what we found." The doctor said.

"Found?"Randy said.

"Yes. Sara's Pregnant."The doctor said. "Didn't you know?"

"No I didn't."I said. Randy was scilent. We both must be thinking of the night

on the island. We both we stupidly drunk.

"Well congradulations you two. You are aproximently 4 weeks pregnant."The doctor

said.

"Can we have a moment?"Randy said.

"Of course."The doctor left.

Randy Looked at me and was very scilent."Guess we are going to be parents."I

said.

"Yeah."He said.

"Do you want a kid?"I asked.

"Sara" he began.

"Ansewr me straight out."I said. This was yes or no. I wanted a child and always

have. Being 26 now I might as well have one before im too old. Although this was

really early in our relationship. A child could ruin it all or make us stronger.

"Yes of course."He said. I smiled.

"I love you."I said.

"I love you too Sara. So much." He scooted me over on the bed and both of us on

there must of looked awkward. Hospital beds aren't exactly roomy but we made it

work.

The doctor came in later and told me I had memory loss for about 2 days and then

I was in acoma for 3 weeks. Meanwhile during tests and scans they found out I

was a month pregnant and thats why I had so many IV's in. They pumped alot of

extra fluids and such to keep the baby healthy. I still had to stay in the

hospital for 4 days just so they are sure I didnt slip back into acoma. Other

than that I was clear.

I was also sceduled to go meet Dr. Remes. She's a pregnancy doctor and for now

our baby's doctor too. Id be going with Randy tomarrow to meet her and have a

check up.

Cody came in later with Becky and they brought a vase of flowers and a drawing

Alannah did. It said Get well mystery lady on the front. I smiled at that. Soon

Id be meeting her since Randy took another week off than needed.

"So how are you feeling?"Becky asked sitting at my feet. Randy went to go get

some food and run home to shower and change. He also was bringing Alannah home.

"Better. Still weak but better."

"Thats good. Hows the idea of motherhood hitting ya?" Cody asked. He smiled. I

think he was happy as well. From what I understood the past few weeks him

Alannah and Backy got along pretty well.

"It still seems unreal but I suppose I'll get used to it." I rested a hand over

my belly. There was no bump but I knew our little boy or girl was there.

"Yeah."Becky said.

"So can you tell me what went on while I was delusional. Randy refuses to tell

me."

"Well you thought you were still with Ted. Married and well Ted said he liked it

again. Thats why he now has a broken nose."Becky explained.

"Randy lost his temper and smashed Ted's face into the wall."Cody finished.

"Oh. Really I lost my memory that much."

"Yeah Randy was broken but he never left the hospital minus the few Times he was

kicked out for argueing with Ted." Becky said to me.

"He does have a temper."I admited.

"Yeah you haven't heard or seen anything yet."Cody said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Well He has two weeks of comunity service since he sorta punched an officer in

the face due to Ted ducking. Then he flipped on a nurse when she said he had to

leave the room for a moment while she cleaned you up."Cody said.

"Don't forget him throwing a fit when they messed up his coffee order."Becky

added.

"Anything else?"

"Nope." They both said.

From what I heard Randy had been very moody. And he called me the six year old.

I smiled at the remeberence of that. My memory was still a little foggy but It

was all good. I had my life back. No way was there any way anyone was going to

take that from me ever.

**IMPORTANT**

**I need help**

**any baby name ideas for jeff and ashley hardy's baby born durning Sara's acoma? **

**and any names for the future baby orton? boy or girl. let me know.**

**middle names as well, obviously Hardy for lastnames of Ashley/Jeff's baby and Orton for Sara/Randy's**

**THANK YOUUUUU**

**much love**

**Haley**

**PS WOOO GOOO RANDY FOR RETAINING THE TITLE!**

**GO CENA FOR BEATING MIZ! (of wich that match how it ended was halarious look it up on youtube im sure its on there)**


	10. Goodbye

So tonight would be my last night on RAW. Then I was on injury leave for the next 9 months. Being that it was the end of May I wouldn't be returning till Febuary next year. I was so happy to be a mother but also quite saddened by this. Id really miss all of the fans and all the excitement that radiated from every fan in the arena each night I went out to preform. Sure I might go down once in awhile to watch Randy or Legacy's matches but other than that I was out of the spot light. Worst part is my title shot was out of the picture for at least another year. But this absence I have will have to be the greatest reason to be out of the spot light. I was going to be a mother. Randy was also going to be a father for the second time. Later today Randy and I would be taking Allanah to the zoo for a bit before tonights show. I also would be meeting Sam for the first time.

I let out a sigh and continued to flip through the magize I brought with me down to the gym to read while Randy was busy working had been away from the ring for a week now missing last week's show and now he had a title match against Wade Barret. He had to defend it and retain it or else it was Wade's to take. I got up and walked over to the tredmill Randy was running on. He pulled out one earbud from his ear and glanced over at me.

"Im going to go back upstairs to lay down for awhile." I said.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked. He was still worried about the fact Wade Barret was around and Nexus was always not too far.

"Ill be fine." I wasn't worried about Nexus. They havn't tried to hurt me yet and pry wouldn't but no one could be absolutly sure since they have ganged up on just about every superstar in the Locker room. Includeing Cody last week while he was in the ring annoucing Randy would be back this week.

"Are you sure cause I don't-" I covered up his mouth.

"Ill be fine." I smiled and kissed him quick. It was slightly akward since he bounce up and down while running but I managed.

"See you later." He called.

"I love you." I caled back.

"Love you too." he said.

* * *

><p>I walked into our dark hotel room,wich was strange we always left the lights on or at least the windows open. Now that we shared with Ted Cody and Becky it was sorta a rule. I flicked on the lights and was shocked by what I found. "Cody!" I said. He broke away from Becky."what's going on?" I asked. Cody and Becky seemed to hate eachother but now they were locking lips together?This didn't make sense.<p>

"Sara I can explain." Cody said. Becky moved away from him.

"Well get to it." I said leaning back against the counter of teh small kitchen like area in our hotel room.

"Well Ive started seeing Becky." He said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Um."He said, Becky rolled her eyes.

"Its been almost 3 and a half weeks now."Becky said.

"Does Randy know?" I asked.

They both looked at eachother then back at me "No and he can't know." Becky said. "He would hurt Cody."

"Then I suggest you ither tell him or stop this little thing you two have going on." I said. I couldn't belive my very recently found new friend didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. What a real friend Cody was.

"Sara just don't tell Randy and we won't have a problem." Cody said. I bit my lip. I didn't want ither to be sad or anything since Becky was Randy's sister and Cody my best friend. I decided I would keep thier secret for awhile but I didn't know how long I could keep it.

"Fine but you two don't have forever Randy will catch you or Ted or even Melina. Maybe even Nate if he's around." I siad. I mean I just caught them myself of course anyone else could. It wasn't like they were being too careful. "Next time leave the lights on and go somewheres else." I added.

"Yeah. Um Im going to go find Ted now."Cody got up and left.

"Thank you Sara." Becky said just as I was about to go into Randy and I's attached bedroom.

"yeah. Just be careful Becky." I said she nodded. I entered the room and fell onto teh bed and curled up. I was so tired. The doctor told me the other day this was normal and even the slight nausa I felt would be normal as well. So far I felt none of teh nausa but the tiredness I definally did.

* * *

><p><strong>RANDY"S POV<strong>

As I made my way back upstairs I ran into a slightly shocked to see me Cody. He looked like he just saw a ghost or something. "You alright?" I said.

"Um yeah. Fine. Never better." he said quickly and then rushed off. talk about acting weird.

It was still quite hard to get used to the fact Sara was pregnant,not taht I didn't want the kid it was still just shocking. I was still happy and glad I would be a dad again. Thinking about being a dad had me thinking about when my little girl was born. She was so adorable but not as adorable as she is now. I remeber when she first looked up at me with her big eyes and her first smile she gave me. The little warm body that was no bigger than a sack of flour. I remeber how happy Sam and I was or so I thought until I found out she was cheating on me.

Still Ither way I was happy right now. I had my amazing girlfriend. My best friends Ted and Cody more so Cody than Ted for what he did to Sara. My sister was around and right now Alannah had been in my life way more than usual lately. Although I was worried how Sam would react to the fact Sara is pregnant after only a few months of being together.

I walked into the hotel room and Becky was watching Tv curled up on the couch and Melina and Ted were out on the Balcony. That ment likly Sara was sleeping. "Becky can you tell Sara when she wakes up I went to go get Alannah?" I said.

"Ah yeah." she said. Odd for becky normally she would just say Of course or sure. What was up with Her and Cody. It wasn't liek I was all of a sudden dead and then came back to life. I mena yeah I was a zombie practically for a month and a half but I was still me.

I grabbed my car keys and headed out to go get my lil girl.

* * *

><p>"Daddi! Daddi!" She screamed running down teh drive way to me. I barely made it ot of the car before she came running.<p>

"Hey Monster." I said bending down and scooping her up.

Sam came out with a backpack."Here's and extra pair of clothes incase she gets her's all dirty. There is her teddy in their and a sweatshirt and some snacks too."Sam handed me the tinkerbell backpack. "You be good for Daddy and Sara okay?" she said to Alannah.

"Yes Mommy."Alannah said. "Can I go get in the car?" She asked me I sat her down and she opened the door getting in.

"So how is Sara? All better?" Sam asked.

"Yeah just exausted." I said.

"Oh I bet from spending all that time in the Hospital. I would be too."

"Um no Sam that's not what its from. You see" I trailed off thinking on how to say this correctly."Alannah is going to have a sibling soon." I said. Sam's face went blank,she glanced over to the car where Alannah sat then back over to me.

"So you knocked her up I see." She said.

"Stop it Sam. You know I love Sara." I said as calm as I could. No need to fight in front of our child.

"Just like you loved me right?" that hit a nerve. Sam and Sara were nothing alike. I did love Sam at one point but Sara is who I loved now and I always would.

"You were the one cheating if Im correct." I said. "Ill bring Alannah back around 6 okay? Bye Sam." I said.

"Bye Randy." Sam said. I could tell she still wasn't happy.

* * *

><p><strong>SARA"S POV<strong>

"Randy look at teh monkey isn't he so cute." I said staring at the small black monkey.

"Yes but not as cute as you." He said.

"Daddi look!" Alannah pointed at the zoo keeper who had a baby tiger in her arms. About the size of a grown cat. The keeper was allowing people to pet the small cub. "Can I pet him too?" she ran over to Randy and looked up to him giving him a pouty look.

I smiled at that."Yeah just be careful." He said.

"She's so cute." I said.

"Yeah I know. Poor kid though she looks exactly like me."He chuckled.

"Why is that a bad thing? You are adorable." I said. He hugged me from behind as we watched Alannah talk to the keeper and smile. She was such a hyper active kid too.

"That's exactly why. Guys will be tripping over her when they see her. Im going to need alot of shotgun shells to fend them off if they hurt my little girl." He said.

"You know when you talk like that it kinda scares me you are going to end up in jail."

"They'll never take me alive." He said.

"What if I gave you to them?"

"You wouldn't" he said. Alannah ran back over to us and grabbed my hand and pulled.

"Guess we are fallowing her."I said. as he let go and walked behind us as we went and looked at all the animals. By the end of the day she was sleeping soundlessly in tha back seat as we drove back to Sam's house to drop her off. Me myself wished I could take another nap.

* * *

><p>""oh look its Sara." Sam said. What was that for.<p>

"Hi Im Sara. Nice to meet you." I said handing over Alannah's bag and Randy came from teh car with Alannah still sleeping in his arms.

"Yeah."Was all she said"You can bring her into her room. Ill show you. Bye Sara." She said and then walked off leading teh way to Alannah's room. Sam had quite the attitude for just meeting me.

* * *

><p>"Now welcoming to the ring Sara Martin accompied by Legacy." was annouced and I walked out into the ring with Randy escorting me Ted and Cody on ither side of us but slightly behind. Randybent the ropes after helping me up the steps and I bent down ducking under the firsta nd steping over the second. I went over and was handed a mic.<p>

"Hello Everybody." I said smileing and the crowd roared. "I have some news for you all." I said turning to the oppistite sid of teh ring I was facing. "Im sorry to say but Tonight is my last night on RAW till febuary." The crowd booed. "I know Im sorry to annouce this too, but my last match I was injured in and need to recover." I took a deep breath and looked over at Randy he nodded to go on.

"Im also Pregnant." I said. The boo's stopped and chanting started up again. "Im pregnant with Mr. Orton's child." I said smiling. I held out my hand to Randy who stp foward and took it while he gave me a hug quick. His smile was huge, proud. "Thank you guys all for the cheering. Ill see you again soon." I dropped the mic and stood up on the ringpost throwing my arms up. Yeah I would definally miss this.

**CODY's POV**

"What are we going to do?" Iasked as Becky and I sat on a crate in a dark hallway. We were waiting for Ted and Randy to get back fromRandy's Title match against Wade.

"I really don't know. We will have to tell him sometime." She rested her head on my shoulder. I placed my head ontop of hers.

"I know but when." I wasn't thrilled to be telling Randy this but he was my best friend. He'd understand right?

"Soon. If anyone knows Randy its me and the longer you keep something away from him the worst it'll be." She said takeing my hand and doodling pontlessly on my hand.

"Yeah."

What in the world were we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>****Short chapter I know, Next comming asap. Studying like crazy for Tests that will make it so I can graduate or not in a few years plus finals for this year. Ive just been so busy but summer vaction is here in just a week so more updates will come then. :D<strong>

**Next chapter you meet Jeff and Ashley's baby plus a surprise friend.**

**Quick vid I made. The song runs longer than the vid cuz I messed up oops ahaha anyways a new one will be up soon with the upcomming chapters **

**Happy tenth chapter!**

**.com/user/xtrippyx3x3 **


	11. Caught

I was woken up by a weird whining sound. Like a baby crying. Huh? Wait a baby? I sat up in bed and looked out the window the tourbus was parked in a hotel parking lot. The bedroom door was shut but I could clearly hear Jeff and some female voice talking along with Randy talking bable. I hadnt had my child yet. Did I?

Curious and half asleep I crawled out of bed and walked into the livingroom area of the bus. There sat Jeff some Brunnet and Randy was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Morning Sleepy head." Jeff said smiling.

"Morning."I yawned and looked again over at Randy. He was holding a baby. His or hers arm streached out touching his chin. Randy smiled Down at him or her.

"Meet Amber Marie Hardy." Jeff said as I walked over "By the way this is Ashley." I gazed down at the small baby. You could tell She was a Hardy. She had Jeff's hazel blue eyes and face but Ashley's brunnet hair. She really looked like Jeff alot too.

"Nice to meet you Ashley."I said leaning against the counter next to Randy.

"Same to you Sara. Jeff says you are expecting as well?"She smiled.

"Yes I am." I smiled. The thought sent a warm fuzzy feeling throughout my body.

"Congrats."She smiled.

We talked for awhile longer and after lunch with Jeff Ashley Amber and Randy I was once again tired. Jeff left with his little family to let me and Randy relax for awhile before we were hitying the road again with the rest of the crew.

I curled into Randys side and he just fidgeted with a strand of my hair."Amber was cute you know."I said interrupting whatever he was telling me about. Somthing to do with a rumor about the Nexus planning on jumping Legacy next week.

"Yeah she was wasnt she."He chuckled. "Our baby will be cuter."He said.

"I don't know I mean if he or she takes after your looks..."I joked. "Funny but Im simply perfect."He said. I rolled my eyes again him and his ego were huge.

"Yeah yeah."I said.

"Is that a bit of attitude?"He asked.

"No."I said. But now to think of it there was a little bit of attitude in there. He moved quickly to where I was now pinned down.

"Was that attitude?"He smiled devilishly.

"Maybe."I smiled right back.

"Yes or No."He moved in closer.

"If it was what are you going to do about it?"I teased him. He licked his lips then ducked down and kissed me. He let go of my wrists and just held himself up with one arm while the other was at my waist. My hands found thier way to around his neck where i fiddled with the short hair there. He smiled against my lips but still continued to kiss me.

I broke away to breathe and he rolled back over pulling me into his arms to curl up in.

"I love you Sara."He said.

"I love you too." I said.

He poked my belly "And I love you." he said. That was cute. I soon fell asleep. I woke up from Rabdy getting up and leaving the room but I was still too tired to say or do anything. He pry was going for a run to keep up with his workout scedule and such. I no longer could go and do those things since he wouldnt let me.

**CODY'S POV**

Becky and I walked into a small cafe on the other side of town in order to avoid any of Ted or Melina and especially Randy. I pulled the chair out for her and pushed her in. Then I took as seat across from her.

Our waitress came over and she clearly was trying to flirt but I ignored her. Becky was five times more beautiful than her. After we ordered our food we idely talked Until she spotted Randy.

"Crap um Go to the bathroom."She said quickly to me. I got up and made my way to the bathroom just as Randy came in.

**Becky's POV**

My brother walked in and took a seat right where Cody just was."Hey big Bro."I said as normally as I could meanwhile I texted Cody.

"Are you okay?"He asked. Damnit he knew me too well.

"Yeah fine just getting some alone time away from you Ted Li Sara and Cody. So could you go?"I asked. I prayed he would leave.

"Oh yeah sure just be back to the bus in two hours."He said getting up and leaveing. Cody returned and I finnally could relax.

"This is getting dangerous Cody." I said.

"Should we tell him?"

"I dont know should we?" He gave a side ways smile. Truth is we both weren't sure when we would tell him. All we knew the sooner the less likely he will kill Cody.

**RANDY'S POV**

I entered the bus and set the rectangular box on the counter. I really hoped Sara would like the braclet I just went and got her. I peered to teh other end of teh bus. She was still sleeping. I smiled I was so happy she was pregnant. I had a feeling we would be together forever. Or so I hoped to god we would be. There was just something about her. Maybe it was her smile or her personality but she was everything.

I called back home to check in on my dad. I knew he was okay but the need for an update for one of the most important people in my life was much needed after leaving the other day. While I chatted with my mother Sara came out of the bedroom. I snaked my arms around her and she didn't protest. She must be still tired. I didn't understand why she was so tired must be a pregnancy thing or something.I wasn't sure. Sara smiled while I told my mother that Sara's pregnancy was doing fine but she was quite tired yet. I kept brushing Sara's bangs out of her face while I talked with my family. Sara eventually fell asleep and my head just rested ontop of her head.

"yeah mom I know I don't have to worry about Dad but I do." I said. I brought up my worry about my father again.

"He's fine Randall dear." my mother said. "You have your beautiful girlfriend to worry about and her well being while she is pregnant." My mother was right. MOther knows best right.

Ted and Cody got on the bus and Ted was shoooting daggers in Cody's direction. Cody was shooting them right back. There must be somthing going on. "I have to let you go mom. Time to head out. Love you when you see my lil girl tell her I said Hi if you see her and ill call soon."

"Will do dear. tell everyone I said Hi. send our love."

"Will do. Bye." the line went dead.

"Okay guys what's going on?" I asked. Sara shifted in my arms but I picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch so she could sreach out a bit more.

"Nothing."Ted grumbled.

"Okay then Cody what's going on?" I asked. He swallowed and looked shifty. He was hiding something. I knew it.

"Nothing." He said with a shakey voice.

"Right." I said.

"He's just grumpy cause of what I just found out." Ted said.

"Don't you dare." Cody said standing up at the same time TEd did. They got in eachothers faces. Squareing eachother up. Relucantly I moved Sara and she woke up still tired looking. I got up and pushed them away from eachother.

"Alright come out with it now. Ither one of you confess something up now." I snarled. I was getting pissy now since I had to move and wake Sara due to these baffoons secret.

"Well-" Ted began

"You do it Dibiase and I'll cave your head in." Cody threatened.

"Bring it Rhodes."

"Both of you shut up." Sara said. She was standing between me Ted and Cody. Cody was staring at her and she was staring right back. He nodded at her. Did she know what was going on?

"Ted don't open your mouth." I snarled when he went to say something to Sara I had a good idea that wasn't nice. "Now what is this about?"

"Can I talk to you Randy. Alone." Cody said.

"Of course." I said. We left the bus and Cody began.

"Well I have been..."

**SARA's POV**

"Im guessing you know." I said to Ted.

"Bout dumbass and Becky?" He said. I nodded. "yeah I know. I knew the second me and Li ran into them sucking face in the Cafe." Iddiots did I not tell them to be careful? Of course they didn't listen to me. Now Rand would rip thier heads off.

"I told them-" I began

"Wait you knew without telling Randy. Oh dear you my friend are in for it." Ted said. I could see the wheels turning in his head and he was planning something.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"And what makes you think I wouldn't hun?" He said comming closer to me. I backed up against the counter.

"Don't you dare call me that." I said sharply back.

He had me cornered now against the counter. Both of his arms were on Ither side of me. "Why not? YOu know you still like me."

"If like means you make me sick then yes."I said.

"Oh Sara stop trying to hide it I know you still love me deep down inside."

"get away Ted." I said. His hand traveld up my side around to my back and down to my butt. I tried to duck away but he grabbed me roughly and sat me on the counter. We were now eye level.

"Sara you know I never stopped loving you." He said quietly.

"Get away Ted." I said. He then looked at me for a moment I thought he was going to back away but I was wrong. He kissed me. It was the oppisite of Randy's tender kisses. It was rough and forceful. I tried to back away but he held my face there in place. I clawed at his neck he winced once but grabbed my hands and held them down.

Then I heard the door open."What the hell is going on?" I heard Randy say. Ted broke away and I leaned back. What was going to happen next I had no Idea. I fainted and everything went black. Last think I remeber is seeing Randy's face look tore and one tear roll down my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed and still felt quite dizzy. The bus was moving and it was scilent. Was I alone? I glanced to my right and saw Randy slumped over withe his hands at the back of his neck. His head hung low. The clock to his right on the stand said it was 2 in the morning. I sat up and moved closer to him. He didn't even move when I rested my head on his shoulder. It was like I wasn't even there. I freed one of his hands and ducked under his arm. I could see part of his face now. He was just looking down at the floor. Not even glancing at me. He had been crying. his eyes were slightly red. I could understand why. It must of looked like I was cheating on him. Its a wonder he didn't get on a seperate bus or something and leave me. I could feel my heart begin to crack and splinter.<p>

"Randy?" I said quietly in a hoarse wisper. He was scilent.

I turned his head toward me. He adverted his eyes. He swallowed."Look at me." My voice cracked. He obeyed.

"Ted kissed me. I didn't want him too Im sure he has claw marks across his neck from me to prove it. I love you and only you." He looked away from me "Look at me." He rolled his eyes and looked back at me. "say something please." I was about to burst into tears.

"Sara what do you want me to say?" He said.

"i don't know. Anything."

"What happened while I was talking to Cody. Tell me everything." He said. I began and told him everything. In between sobs I got the whole story out. I felt so bad right now. It was a wonder he didn't just was scilent for awhile before he spoke again. I took the time up and sucked up. I rubbed his shoulders while he thought. I could tell he was stressed and tense. I gave up and just leaned foward onto his back and wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so still the only way I figured he was alive was by listening to his breathing and the faint thud of his heart throught his back.

"You sure he kissed you first and you had nothing to do with it?" he asked.

"Yes. I may of made mistakes before but I would never cheat on you or anyone for that fact." I said. He nodded and turned.

"Come here." He opened his arms up and pulled me in close. Relife washed over me.

"Never leave me alone with him again unless you must." I mumbled into his chest.

He tipped my chin up and kissed me gently and softly "Never." He said. "Why are you crying?" he asked. I hadn't even noticed and wiped my cheeks.

"I dont know. I gues cause I was afraid of loosing you." I said. He smiled smally.

"You never could manage that ever. Now how about we get some sleep okay?" He suggested when I yawned.

" I need to do something about this sleepig all the time." I said and I curled into his side.

"Eh its been quiet lately I like it." He joked.

"Shut up." I said.

"I love you."

"Love you too." I said. I drifted back into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N**

**Crazy chapter right? **

**Next chapter comming soon. **

**Out of school for the summer finnally. :D Updates more often.**


	12. Troubles

We made it to San Diago all of us un scared Well most of us unscared besides the  
>Claw marks down Ted's neck. Score for Sara. He had quite the marks. Melina broke<br>up with him and flew out to San Diago. Ted has been in a even worse mood than he  
>was after Randy smashed his head off the door the morning after I told him what<br>happened.  
>Ted didn't have a broken nose and Becky didn't have to sneak<br>around and truthfully as long as Cody didn't hurt Randy's lil sister I really don't  
>think Randy will care. His main priority has been set straight by his mother. Me<br>and Baby.  
>Thinking of the baby reminded me I had to make an appointment to go see how<br>everything is going. I was actually quite worried since the day Ted shoved me  
>around a bit if he hurt my baby. If I lost another baby cause of him Id flip out<br>on him. Thats if I got to him before Randy did.  
>I hoped everything was okay with Baby Orton. So far we decided on a few names.<br>For boys it would be Jaiden Randall Orton Randall Kaiden Orton or Zachary Keith  
>Orton but those could still change. For girls we had Cassandra Marie Orton<br>Jasmin Lee Orton or my favorite Mechella Elaine Orton but those as well could  
>change.<br>Randy wanted me to stay in the hotel room but I refused and fallowed him down to  
>the gym. He insisted all the way down to the lobby and on the ride there that I<br>go home and rest. I prostested knowing I needed to get out and sleeping 24/7  
>wasn't healthy. I also didn't want to be left alone with Ted near even though<br>Cody and Becky were watching movies all day. The fact still remained the same I  
>did not want to be near Ted when Randy was gone.<br>I sat on Randy's Back as he did push ups.  
>"Um dearest what are you doing?" He asked.<br>"Relaxing you?" I continued to read my baby magazine.  
>"Trying to do work." he laughed. While I went up and down as he did his push ups<br>I got an idea. I trailed my hand down his back and around to his sides then back  
>up to the back of his neck. Thats when he flinched. I laughed and stopped.<br>"Sara can you get up so I can start my crunches and sit ups?"  
>"I suppose I could."I stood up he fliped over on his back and I sat right back<br>on his abs and smiled.  
>"Really Sara?"He chuckled.<br>"Really Randall."I replied. He sat all the way up and kissed me quick. He  
>continued this but I also teased him by leaning out of his reach.<br>"Okay now get up."He said. I obeyed and stood there. I wasn't sure what he would  
>do next. He smiled at me then walked over and picked me up bridal style He<br>carried me over to one of the Tredmills and set me ontop of the control pannel.  
>He set his time and controls and began with a walk.<br>"Im surprised you haven't wanted to nap yet."He said.  
>"Im having fun. You know on a bus there isn't much to do but here there is."I<br>said.  
>"True." he agreed and The tredmill began to slope upwards as if he was going up<br>hill.  
>"Plus this is much more fun."<br>"What is?"  
>"This."I leaned foward to kiss him and when he leaned foward I kept leaning<br>back. Teasing him and holding back a laugh. Eventually he did get his kiss but  
>he worked for it.<br>"You are a mean woman."He said.  
>"But you love me."I smiled.<br>"Yes I do and you love me."  
>"Sure about that?"I joked. He made a face to act like he was hurt from my words.<br>"If you don't why do you hang around still?" He said.  
>"Cause I look better with a guy like you around."I said.<br>"Oh funny. Well pippy Im kicking you out."He said. My mouth dropped and I faked  
>crying."I was kidding."He said. I looked up at him and smiled.<br>"I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey Randy you remeber Miley right?"Cody said just as we walked into the hotel<br>room.  
>"Yeah of course why?" He said. Who's Miley?<br>"Well look around for yourself" We stepped into the room even more. There on  
>Teds lap sat a Red Head with big Green eyes. She was twig like but could easily<br>be a model.  
>"Randy!"She squealed and ran over to him hugging him. I didn't like her squeaky<br>voice. Annoying.  
>"Hey kid." He said smiling at her.<br>"Hi Im Sara."I said. It didn't look like anyone was going to introduce me to her  
>so I did so myself.<br>"Im Miley. Randys best friend. "she said a bit to proudly."How do you know him?"  
>"Thats nice. Well he's my boyfriend thats how."I said back. I had to make it<br>clear he was mine.  
>"Wonderful."She said I could hear the dissapointment in her voice.<br>"Randy Im going to go lay down. Come in with me in a lil bit."I said Putting my  
>hands on ither side of his neck and reaching up on my tippy toes to kiss him.<br>His hands went to the small of my back and pull me closer.  
>"Ill be in in a few. "He said with a smiled and then a quick peck. Then he let<br>me go and I wandered into our bedroom. I layed down and got my laptop. I had to  
>email my step sister and tell her whats going on and all. Just a quick update.<br>I had a message in my email from Vince.

Sara  
>One of our interviewers is going to be out for a family matter and her upcomming<br>birth of her baby. I was wondering if you would like to fill in for her. I know  
>you really are tore up about having to leave the spotlight but I figure this<br>will be a good oportunity for you to still have part in the WWE.  
>Get back to me soon.<br>Vince

I smiled just about all the way through that letter. I quickly wrote back  
>telling him I would take the job. Sure it would be diffrent but how hard could<br>It be?

* * *

><p>I woke up alone. It was about three hours after I had gone to sleep and Randy never came in. I heard him laughing right along with Ted Cody and Miley. maybe I was a bit overly jelous but he said he would come in. He knew I fell asleep much better with him next to me. I sighed and got up and went out into the room. There was anote on the counter.<p>

_Went to the club with Miley and the boys. Love you be back soon._

_-Randy_

"Unbelivable." I said to myself.

"What was that Sara?" Some one said from behind.

"Jeesum Becky scare me to death." I said when I turned around to see Becky reading a book.

"Sorry." She laughed. "What's bugging you?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Right. Well Im going to take a wild guess and say that note is bugging you." She said. She knew me all too well.

"You would be guessing correctly." I said and sat down at the other end of the couch.

"I know how you feel. Cody is off with bimbo right now." I laughed softly to Becky's choice of words.

"Hmm what do ya say we go crash thier party. They have been there for awhile now." I had many ideas racing through my head and I knew Becky would love to be part of them. "Come on lets get ready. I may be expecting but Im not showing my bump yet. Meaning I can dress in whatever I wish as you can too."

"Oh Sara are you thinking what Im thinking?" She smiled.

"Operation blow our guys away."

Miley wants to play dirty well me and Becky can fire right back. With her charming Orton looks and my lovely Diva looks this would be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>We walked into the club with interlinked arms. I wore a black dress that came down to about the center of my thigh. Becky wore a beaded black tank and a pair of short shorts. My hair was up in a messy bun while Becky's was straightened and we applied a small amout of make up. We stood atop a couple chairs and spotted the men and Miley across teh club. What I didn't like what Miley was leaning all over Randy. Cody and ted were drooling over her and Becky Im sure wasn't happy about that.<p>

"Shall we move in for the kill?" Becky said.

"We shall." I nodded. We got down and made our way through the crowd. I came from behind Randy so he wouldn't see me and I placed my hands on his shoulders He turned around and looked surprise dto see me.

"Oh its Sara." Miley said. He smile dissapeared.

"Hey hun." Randy said. Becky and Cody were busy talking now.

"Thanks for comming in." I said.

"Listen I ment to but then Miley said tonight was her last night in town and she wanted to go out so I left a note." He said. Was he saying I couldn't have fun?

"Sara he can have a life you know." Miley said.

"Shut up." I snapped at her. "Yeah well next time wake me up. YOu know just because Im pregnant does not mean I can't have fun ither." I said.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Randy come on lets go." Miley said getting up.

"Listen you. Keep up this crap and you are going to give me a reason to knock your ass on this dancefloor right now. I have a right to talk to Randy too." I said.

"You are just a sob story. I bet he's just with you cause he felt sorry for who ever knocked you up." She said. Thats when I saw Randy's jaw clench.

"Im the one who 'Knocked her up'" he said through his teeth.

"Oh." She said.

"Let me finish that scentance for you." I said. "Oh I think you better say goodbye and leave now." I said.

"Ill be back Sara." She shot back and said goodbye to everyone. With Cody though she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Becky's mouth dropped and then clenched before any of us knew it there was a snacking sound and Miley holding her jaw.

"Walk away now." Becky growled. I was scared of Becky now. Never in my life had I seen or heard of Becky getting pissy. Then Becky turned to Cody and smacked him "You deserved that." He nodded agreeing. Ted was amused by this whole thing.

"Sara Im sorry." Randy said pulling me close. "I didn't mena to make you feel like that. I just knew you were tired and I didn't want to wake you."

"Its okay." I said. It clearly wasn't.

"No its not." He said.

"Just drop it okay. Miley got what I wanted to do to her from Becky." I said." By the way Becky remind me to keep you as a friend." I said. She smiled. Cody was trying to suck up to her as well. I could tell he was trying his best to make things better.

"You sure you will be okay?" Randy asked and he began to bable.

"Ugh." I turned around in his arms and kissed him. I pulled away." Im sure."

**RANDYS POV**

We spent about another hour down in the club but while everyone else talked and I simply listened my mind was mentally beating myself up. I didn't even intend to hurt Sara and Miley now that I thought about it always had a thing for me. She did seem to be a bit too friendly but I thought is was just being nice since we hadn't seen her for a year or two. Sara said she was fine but really I could tell she was still fumeing over it.

As long as she didn't leave me everything would smooth over. I hoped. BUt what really got to me was what Miley said about my Sara and My baby._ "You are just a sob story. I bet he's just with you cause he felt sorry for who ever knocked you up."_ That really was uncalled for. No one should ever think of that to sya to anyone.

one thing I knew for sure was now I had to be on my best behavior. Plus planning something for Sara I had to have absolute focus.

* * *

><p><strong>SARAS POV<strong>

I sat behind stage on a crate waiting for my best friend. I was planning on surprising him and since Legacy was in a match right now I coudl easily sneak off. Randy and his rules about me being alone with Nexus attacks going on. So far they hadn't attacked any superstar but since now its confirmed we are together I would be a target. An easy target at that.

I was having a major sense of De Ja Vu from a few months ago. I sat on the same crate outsid eof the same dressing room around the same time when Randy came across me sobbing my eyes out. This time though it was diffrent everything was perfect. Randy lately since the miley thing had been a major suck up. At first it was annoying but now I liked it for the most part. He got me anything I wanted when I wanted. A glass of water. Magazines. Pillows. Taking me to whatever store I wanted. He really was making up for the Miley thing even though I told him it was fine last night and everything was okay.

After Jeff's match I had to interview John Cena. One of my other best friends I hadn't seen in a very very long time.

* * *

><p>I had just got done interviewing John and chatting with him. So far my first interview went well and Vince seemed pleased with what I did. Randy was yet no wheres to be found so I was wandering around looking for him. But I soon found I really shouldn't of been alone.<p>

"Sara." A british accent came from behind me. Crap it was wade.

"Hey Wade." I turned and there was the rest of Nexus there too.

"Come with us." He said.

"Never in a million yeas will I come with you."

"I was afraid you would say that." He said. "Boys." Then they grabbed ahold of me. Some One covered my mouth so I bit them. Then my mouth was bound up and I knew now I was in trouble. THe covered my head and I couldn't see where we were going or where these idiotd were taking me.

All I knew was Randy would come for me.

I hoped as a tear ran down my cheek.

UPDATE SOON

Go to my profile page for a link to a Let me Be Sara Martin Vid i made. Its not finished but half of it is up. Let me know if you like it or not.

much love

haley


	13. 3rd month

"Bro you really should go to sleep." Becky said comming over to where I was

sitting and sat down in front of me. We were at a hotel for the night while the

bus was getting inspected.

"I cant." I said. I continued to look through the pics of Sara and I.

"Im sure she is fine." Becky said. She was always hopeful.

"I know where she is Becky. Wade has her."

"Then tell someone you fool!" She hissed.

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"He said he would hurt her and our baby if I pressed charges or told any

athority." I Leaned foward resting my elbows on the table and running my

hands over my face. Becky reached over and placed a hand on my arm.

"We'll get her back." She said. I nodded. I knew we would but when?

* * *

><p>BECKY's POV<p>

My brother would owe me for this. He woudl owe me for this big time.

Not only was I risking hurting Cody but Hurting myself. I walked down

the hall waiting for the one person I was meeting.

Meanwhile my head was screaming at me to turn around and go back

but I ignored my mind and told it to shut up. It tore me apart to see

Randy so beat up. It was almost like back when he first divorced Sam

except worse.

"Rebbeca." Wade said from behind me I turned and put on a smile.

"Hey." I said. He pulled me close. I resiste dteh urge not to barf and

scream. I reached up and put my arms around his neck.

My plan was to get him overly drunk tonight. Hopefully that would be

enough to have him spill on Sara's where abouts. Meanwhile I had to

go along with it and try not to barf all over and get sick to my stomach.

_Oh yes Randy would Owe me Big Time for this._

* * *

><p>"So have you heard about Sara?" I asked trailing a finger down Wade's Chest.<p>

He stroked my hair all the way down my back."Yeah."

"Do you have any Idea what happened to her. I think my brother

chased off once again another girl." I said.

"Hah if only he did." Wade said. He tipped my chin up and kissed me.

_Dont barf Becky. Kepp Cool _I thought to myself.

"You know where she is?" I said. For a moment by his expression I

Thought I was screwed. He just nodded and threw me his shirt. He

stood up and led me out of the room by my hand he took me down a

bunch of hallways and there was a closet.

"In there." He said. I almost did a Victory dance then and there.

* * *

><p>"Randy?" I shook my brother who now was slumped over at the table.<p>

He was actually drooling. Eww. "Randy for fucksake wake up!" I pulled

at his shirt and he fell to the floor.

"Ah Damn Becky what the hell? First you want me to sleep now you are

waking me up! Make up your freaking mind!" He bitched. I just stood

there and rolled my eyes waiting for him to get done with his rant.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"What do you want?"

"I know where she is."

"Who?" He asked I waited i would hit him any moment. "Sara?"

"Duh."

* * *

><p>SARA's POV<p>

I opened my eyes. I had to be stuck in anouther dream. Randy was there kneeling over me.

"Randy?"

"Yeah." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry." I said. I trie dto sit up I almost managed but I fell back. He caught me.

"Come on." He said picking me up and carying me away.

"Don't Let me wake up." I said. I held onto him. I knew if I woke up he would be gone.

I would be alone again. He woudl be gone and who knew Wade would pry be there.

"You already are?"He said quietly. I shook my head.

"No Im dreaming. You are just a figment of my imagination." I said.

"Sara listen Im here you are safe. Awake." He said. Of course he would say that in my

dream. I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I went to wake up and roll over but I couldn't I was held in place. I slowly began to wake<p>

up and thats when I relised I was safe. I turne dto Randy and Kissed him. At first he didn't

respond but then he woke up went to pull away then relised it was me. At last he kissed me

back. I missed him so much while I was locked away.

"Good Morning to you too." He chuckled and moved hair out of my face.

"I missed you so much." I said.

"I did too." He said. I smiled but tasted an irony taste in my mouth like I just bit my lip

only I didn't.

"Excuse me." I said getting up and going to the bathroom. I spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Sara are you okay?" Randy said.

"

"Yeah Fine." I rinsed out my mouth and went back into the room. I knew this meant I was

close to the 3rd month of pregnancy. It was from the increase in blood and hormones in

my body that I could experience bloody gums or even nose bleeds.

After eating something with Randy I took a shower and he was going to call Dr. Remes to

reschedule an appointment for me in two days. I got out of the shower and dried off then

I changed but it took me a few different pairs of pants to find a pair that would fit. Guess

I would have to go shopping soon too. Even though my waist was just a little bigger I

still had no baby bump that was noticeable.

I walked out into the room and went to step over Randy and Cody who were playing a

game on the floor. Ted was on the phone up in the front seat next to our driver Dave. I

couldn't hear what he was saying and I really didn't care.

"Sara I have a suggestion I would like to know your views about." Randy said. I sta down

On the couch behind his head with the laptop and I leaned forward looking at him upside

down. Bad Idea.

"One moment." I rushed to the bathroom. There I threw up all the remains in my stomach.

Great. I rinsed out my mouth again but the taste still wouldn't go away. I put a piece of

gum in my mouth and that seemed to work. I returned to the couch and this time did

not lean forward.

"Nausea?" Randy guessed I nodded.

"So you were saying?" I asked. I logged online to see if I could catch my Step sister Online

. She was I quickly sent her a message.

"Well I was thinking about taking time off like in a couple weeks. Fake an injury or something

so we can have you close to your doctor and not traveling so much." He said. I didn't know

exactly how to react to this. Sure it was a nice idea but it really wasn't needed I was perfectly

fine right now.

"Why don't we save that for when its needed and not worry about it right now. Im fine traveling

and if your idea is needed then we'll use it." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes now go play your silly game while I talk to my sister."

"Okay." he replied. I shook my head smiling and went back to chatting with my sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay short short short chapter I know but I felt the need to update it and all. <strong>

**Out of school finnally! Know what that means? Updates more often and more time to write :)**


	14. Oreos

**OKAY CLIFF HANGER AT THE END =O **

**so tired now and it 1:20 in the morning. Time for bed. wrote 2 chapters in one day plus started an new story. **

**Fallow my twitter haley4ever12134 :)**

**Update tomarrow? maybe **

* * *

><p>"Dr. Remes Its so nice to see you again. Sorry we missed our last<p>

appointment." I said when she came into the room with a file and

she opened it up on the counter.

"Thats fine. Now lets take a look at your baby. Come with me for

the ultrasound." She said. Randy helped me off the high table top

and held my hand as we fallowed Dr. Remes down the hall into a

small room. She patted a table and I hoped up on there she

adjusted it so I was leaning back then she pulled my shirt up till my

belly was exposed.

"This may be cold so don't screech." She said. Randy chuckled quietly. I smacked him.

"Ouf be nice." He said. I stuck my tounge out at him. He took my hand and just kissed

the top of it. I tensed up when the cold jelly was smeared onto my belly.

"Okay lets have a look." She said turning the monitor so we all could see. At first there

was nothing but flicks of grey and black all mashed together. Then when she moved the

wand and pressed down slightly we saw what looked like a tiny bean inside a bubble.

It was shocking and beautiful to see our baby. It was slmost like now it made him or

her real.

"Thats the head here wich takes up most of his or her body. The rest is thier body."

Dr. Remes explained pointing to the monitor. " I suggest you start eating loads of

calcium and take vitiamins." I nodded. I was still captured by the small bean shape.

"Can you tell us any information about what is going on with our baby?" Randy asked.

I was shocked sorta he never showed any intrest in the whole pregnancy. Maybe

all my random facts I found online had gotten him wondering.

"Well of course your child is around 3 or 4 inches long and weighs about 14 grams.

Oh look." I already saw it but the baby moved. "As you can see your baby also is

starting to move slightly. We might acutally be able to hear his or her's heartbeat."

"Really?" I said.

She nodded. "Ill be right back." she left the room.

"I can't belive it Randy. He or she is there actually there." I said.

"Yeah it makes it seem real now. Not that it wasn't before but now I know our little

one is there and doing fine." He placed and hand on my belly ignoreing the feel of

the gel I didn't even want to touch. His head rested against mine and I just smiled.

This was perfect.

"Okay lets see if we can hear that heartbeat." She came back into the room and hooked

up another wand. She re applied some more gel after Randy removed his hand. She

handed him a towel to wipe off his hands. Then we waited.

Thats when we heart it the flutter of heartbeats."Thats one hell of a strong heartbeat."

Randy commented.

"Its a good thing." Dr. Remes said. We talked a bit longer and she gave me a list of a

few vitiamin supplements I could get that would supply the need of calcium and other

minerals for mine and the baby's health. Afterwards Randy and I returned back to his

house and we found Ted and Cody on the patio. Cody was cooking steaks and Becky

was swimming in Randy's pool. Ted was on the diving board.

"I want oreos." I randomly said. Oreos just sounded good all of a sudden and a huge

glass of milk as well.

"Well I don't have any hun." Randy said. He was hugging me from behind as he did often

and his chin was rested ontop of my head.

"Will you go get me some?" I looked upwards. I felt so sort cause he could look down

at me while I was like that. He sighed.

"Do you really need them?"

"Yes." I smiled.

"You are lucky I love you." He said lettng go of me.

"Oh Id make you do it anyways even if you hated me." I said.

"true." He said giving me a quick kiss before leaving. Becky got out of the pool and

came up onto the patio she sat on Cody's lap still dripping wet.

"Becky please I dont want to get soaked." He said. Then I saw that evil sly smile Randy

used also when he was thinking thats when she shook her head sending water droplets

all over. I began laughing when Cody made a face. It looked like someone threw a bucket

of water in his face. His eyes were squinted and his mouth open but frowny.

"Becky you are evil." Cody said. She wiped his face off with her hands then flicked him

causing him to spazz but pick her up and set her back down on the chair.

'Yeah I know. So how's baby Orton?" She asked. I sat down in the lawn chair next to her.

"Good Dr. Remes says..."

**RANDY"S POV**

Oh great the store didn't have Oreos. I walked out of the store and went to the next. This

would be the 3rd store in St. Louis I had went to. Being that people were camping in the

city or just outside of it or even renting hotel rooms cause of WWE being in tow for The PPV

and RAW. I finnally found those Oreos and I rushed back home.

**SARA's POV**

"Oh becky you are compleatly right we do have to start planning that." I said. Cody rolled

hie eyes and Ted shook his head.

"well you need a Baby's room if you are going to have a baby." She said.

"You two are insane why do you need to plan this now when Sara has another 6

months?" Cody said.

"Its the fun of the decorating and choosing things Dear. Its a girl thing you wouldn't

understand." Becky said.

"Hmm I think I can understand what happens in a girl's head. Lets see." he thought for

a moment then began walking around with his butt way out and this chest out so he

looked like a prissy girl. then he pranced around "Shoes. Shopping. Hot guys. Awh a

Puppy! Shoes. Clothes. Makeup. Ahhh Justin Bieber!" He said in a high pitched voice.

"Cody you alright there?"

"Er, randy hey." Cody stood up normally and becky and I leaned foward laughing out

heads off.

"Okay what did you do to my sister and girlfriend?" Randy questioned.

"Nothing." Cody said.

I looked up and spotted a blue packacge in Randy's hands.

"Are those my Oreos?" I asked.

"Would you like them?" He gave a sly smile. Oh dear he had an idea.

"Yes Please." I smiled.

"You have to come get them." he said. I stood up and for every step I took he took

one backwards.

"Pleaseee give me them?" I held out my hand hopeing for him to hand them over. He

shook his head. "Fine." I put on a pouty face an dsat right down on the tile of the patio

with my arms crossed. Trying not to laugh at imagining how stupid and silly i loooked.

"Get Up Sara." He said.

"oreos?" I held out my hand. He gave me them. I stood up." and to think I was going to

share with you." I shook my head an d walked away. he grabbed me by the waist.

"Randy! Baby!" I said.

"Oh yeah. Opps." He pulled me close gently. He rubbed my belly "Sorry baby Orton."

"You are forgaven." I opened the oreos and ate one. It tasted so good.

"Do I get one?" Randy asked softly in a begging tone.

"Maybe."

"Can I have one?" becky asked.

"Yah here ya go." I tossed her one.

"What? Boyfriend first. Sister in law later." Randy said. Um wait what?

"Sister in law?" Ted asked.

"Um dear we aren't even married." I said to him.

"Ahaha oops. My bad." He said.

"Uh oh. By that face of Sara's Someone has explaining to do." Cody said.

"You read my mind Cody."

"Come on Sara." Randy toook me along with him. I was questioning what he was up

to but then again I didn't know if that just slipped out or he really ment it.

He took me upstairs to his bedroom well I guess our bedroom and sat me down on the

bed. He held both my hands and took a deep breath before talking.

**Becky's POV**

"So what do you suppose he is going to say?" I asked Cody.

"I really have no Idea. I think it just slipped out." Cody said.

"Last I knew he didn't wnat to get married again." Ted said. He mutter something with

Sara's name in it.

"Ive never understood this but why do you seem to dislike Sara so much?" I asked

curious. Cody sent me a warning glare but I ignored him. He placed a strip of Steak on

my plate and I began cutting it up.

"Wait Sara never told you?" Ted said. I shook my head. "Randy didn't Ither?"

"NOpe." I said.

"Well..." He began. He told me the whole story about how him and Sara fell in love and

got married. Thier divorve and how he never understood fully why she just up and left

him. He knew the night he beat her had part of it but he always figured something more

was to it. He also couldn't figure out why she dissapeared out of the ring for a month

or two after that night.


	15. The Camero

"Well..."Randy looked down at our hands. I looked down when he rubbed them gently with his thumb. "The sister in law thing sorta slipped out but well Ive been thinking and thinking lately and well..."He paused. "Go on."I said softly. "How does the idea of us getting you know married sound? This isnt a proposal yet just the idea."He said. I took one of my hands out from his and tipped his chin up so he would look at me. "It sounds perfect for the future."I said. He gave a small smile and nodded."You okay?"I asked. "Yeah just thinking thats all. Come one lets go back to the crew and how about we invite a few more people over and have a little party? Hows that sound?"He asked. "Good" I said getting up at the same moment as him. He walked off into the kitchen once we got downstairs and was on his phone already inviteing people over. I went out onto the patio and Ted's face was diffrent almost puzzled. Becky gave me a lopsided smile and then Cody waved me over to where he was. Cody was leaning on the railing and watching the sun turn the sky an orangey yellow color. "What is it Cody?"I asked leaning onto the railing just like him. "Ted told Becky about your two's past."Cody said. "And?" It wasnt that big of a deal to me. Sure if I wanted I could bitch about him telling people just to get back at him for when he yelled at me for telling melina. "I thought you would want to know."He said. I nodded and went to walk away he caught my elbow."Ted says he has no clue why you left him besides the beating. You never told him about the you know what?" I took a deep breath "No he never knew about the child."I said. "Are you ever going to tell him?" "I dont know Cody. I don't know." "You think you should?"He asked. I turned and we both leaned back to the railing. "Pry should but pry won't."I said. "Cody don't tell me you are taking my girl too?"Randy came up behind me and rested his hands on my waist. "Nah just chatting."Cody said smiling. "Bout what?" He asked. "Random."I replied. I saw that Cody wasn't sure what to say."So who's comming over?"I asked turning to hugged me around my shoulders. Cody walked over to Becky and scooped her up then he carried her to the edge of the pool. He smiled at her and she gave him a glare. "Jeff Matt Amber Ash Adam said he might Melina Nate my parents might come over." Randy said. "Don't you dare Cody!" She said. "Think he'll do it?" I wispered to Randy. "Well I don't know about him but I" He scooped me up and I struggled but there was no excape. I wa sto the edge of the pool."I will." "Randy No!" I yelled. I heard a splash and Becky scream. Cody yelled. "What was that for?" He saidrubbing his arm where she pinched him. "I told you no." She huffed and crossed her arms. I turned my attention back to Randy ."Don't you dare pinch me." He said. "Hold your breath." He smirked and then I was surrounded by water. I swam upwards to the surface. ".Orton." I said swiping water off my face. "What? You wanna tell me you love me?" He smiled and put his arms around me. "Get away from me you meanie." I said. "Cody get away!" Becky said as Cody was basically chaseing her down around the pool. "Come here I want to say sorry." He said. Those two were clowns and perfect for eachother. "I didn't mean it but admit it the water does feel good." He said. Unfortunally he was right. "Yeah guess you are right." I said. "Can I get out now?" "No." "So I can't go get my batheing suit on?" I asked. "Nope. But here Ill fix your broblem. He took my shirt off so I was just in my tank then he took the hairtie off my wrist and folded the tank up so it sorta looked like a top. Then he tied it in the back so it would stay. My shorts I had on were fine."Problem solved." He smirked. "Yeah. I suppose." I swam around with Randy a bit more and then spotted Jeff Matt Ashley and Amber. Jeff was pushing the stroled and Ash was lugging a bag with him. Matt had a gift of some sort. "Do not tell me you remebered." I mumbled as matt got closer. He read my lips and smiled. "Yeah we Remebered." Matt said. I got out of the pool and dried off. "I hate you." I said joking. "No you don't." He said. "Ill be right back. Then I want to hold Amber." I nodded and he was busy getting Amber out. The Hardy's remeber the Day we all first met. Yeah this was our freindship day. The 8th aniversity of it. Of course they got me a present as always. Year after year they refuse mine but won't let me refuse thiers."Hope you like it."Jeff said. He was leaning foward his elbows on his knees. Matt handed me the box. It was really light. "What is it?" "Open it silly."Matt said. I un wrapped the box then undid the flaps of the box. There was another box inside. Then another inside of that. Eventually I got down to a small box i opened it and it had keys in it. "Keys? Whats this?"I asked. "Fallow me."Jeff said. I got up and brought the keys with me. We rounded the corner of the house and there was a black camero."Are you serious?"I asked. I walked over to it."This is not the car?" "Well id be lieing if I said its not."He said. This camero was his fathers also the one Jeff took me to his prom in. This is the car The hardy brothers and I became friends over besides the fact I went to prom with Jeff. We went everywheres in it. Now it was fixed up and looking brand new. "Jeff this is amazing. Come on get in."I said. I got into the drivers seat and he did as I told him. "We are taking this for a joy ride." I drove off. TED's POV Maryse showed up shortly after Sara and the Hardy boy took off. They hadn't returned yet. I sighed and sulked in the corner of the patio. Randy was busy talking with his sister. I wasnt sure where the girl with the baby went to and Cody was busy talking to Maryse and the lone Hardy boy was talking to Melina. That made me angry. I still liked her and it killed me that I was stupid enough to cheat on her. I got up and walked over to them. "Sure I'd like that." She smiled. "So ill see you at 8?"Matt said. "Hey what are we talking about?"I said. Matt's jaw clenched and then he looked down. "Nothing Ted."Melina said coldly. "I see well..." Randys POV "Becca I think not."I said. "But Randy you have to."my little sister said. "Why? Its like what 6 months away." "Because the sooner you get the baby's room together the less you need to worry about that."She said. Okay so maybe she had a point. "When do you suppose ill find time to work on that?" "Hire someone." "Ah how bout no. Just every other week ill come back or fly back and work on it or send things here to be placed in the house."I said. "Sounds like a plan bruver."Becky said. "Im going to go find sara and Jeff. God knows what they are up to."I said. Becky nodded and went over to Cody. He welcomed her into his arms. -by the way you owe me big time-Becky. -For?- I quickly texted back. -Remeber who found Sara. Lets not go into details how I did it. But trust me you owe me.-She said. -Whatever.- I rounded the corner and Jeff was driving he came sliding into the drive was. Tire marks were across the pavement. I heard Sara yelling. "Hot Damn. Is that hers?"I asked seeing the car. "Yep prettyboy it is."Sara got out and Jeff tossed her the keys. "Can I drive?"I asked. "What do you think Jeffy?"I asked Jeff who was leaning against the car. "Yeah what the hell might as well let him drive once plus he can go fill up the gas tank then."Jeff smiled. "True. Bring he back with a full tank."Sara walked my way put the keys in my hand and rested a hand on my chest."Don't be long."She said. "I won't be."I said giving her a hug."I love you."I said. "I love you too."She said. Sara's POV "Okay let me see her."I said taking Amber out of Matt's hands. "Shes starting to smile sorta but other than that she sorta just stares and sleeps."Jeff said looking over my shoulder."Do you like Aunt Sara?"He cooed. "She is so cute Jeff."I said. Her tiny hand wrapped around my finger."Shes got a tight grip too." "Yeah she likes to grabb hair too."Ashley smiled."Mind carrying her inside so I can change and feed her?" "Yeah."I got up and cradled the baby close to my body. I fallowed Ash into the house and showed her where the sink was. She took some water and mixed it into the formula then warmed it a bit. She then tasted and tested it. "So how's your baby doing?"She asked as we sat on the big sofa. "Good im 3 months now."I said. "Any bump yet?" "Just a small one. Its not really noticeable but I can notice it enough when I have to try on 4 diffrent pairs of pants or skirts everyday."I laughed slightly. "Yeah I kniw what you mean. Trust me the bump doesnt leave right away I look like im back to 4 months pregnant."She said. She switched Amber around to burp her on the burp cloth. "Yeah I have to get ultrasound pics and such for a scrap book its Becky's idea."I said. "Oo you should help me with mine. Like if you want I can bring my photography camera over and we can take a few maternity shots of the baby and run to prit them. Then start it. Oh and we need a picture of you and Randy. This is going to be fun."Ashley was smiling ear to ear. "Yeah lets do it."I agreed. - I paced back and forth inside it was about an hour after sunset and Randy hadn't returned. Everyone left except Jeff Cody and Becky. "You really should sit. Pacing isn't good for the baby."Cody said. "But he should be back by now."I said. I walked over to the livingroom's huge glass window that looked out onto the driveway. I placed a hand on my belly. "Where is he?"I said under my breath. Someones hand squeezed my shoulder gently and I look to my right to see Jeff."He will be comming any minnet."Jeff said. "Always so hopeful."I said. "Of course. Someone has to be." The phone rang. Becky ansewred."Yeah this is the Orton residence...Yes this is Rebbeca..."I walked over to Becky and watched her face trying to read her emotions but it was hard."Yes,...Okay we are on our way."She hung up."Randy got in a crash. He said his name was Randy Orton and his phone number and his family that lives with him. Then he blacked out." I blinked trying to understand what Becky was telling me."W-What?"My voice cracked. My whole life shattered. "Come on Sara."Cody said."We should go. You should go see him."I nodded unable to speak. I curled into Jeff's arms and sobbed into My best freinds shoulder. He called Ash to tell her he would be home late. Cody drove and held Becky's hand on the was there. I couldn't see Becky's face but Im sure she was a mess. Maybe not crying but putting on a tough face until later. "Um Orton Randy."I spluttered out at the main desk. "Who are you?" "His girlfriend."I said. "Um sorry ma'am but Randy's girlfriend is already here." We all glanced at eachother. "No this is a mistake Im Rebbeca Orton we talked on the phone. Im his sister and Sara here is his girlfriend."Becky said. "Rebecca you may go see him but Sara must stay here." I gave up on fighting this and pushed by Cody and Jeff. I went and sat in the corner on the floor hugging my knees and resting my head ontop. "Sara?"I looked up at Becky."Im going to go see him with Cody see whats wrong and Ill send Cody back. Here's my cell have Jeff call my parents and tell them not to worry or to come down but tell them Randall is in the Hospital." I nodded and took the phone in my hand. A few moments later Jeff sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. "Jeff I don't know what to do? Who could be his supposed Girlfriend. I am it. What if he was cheating?"I rambled and sobbed on. He just rubbed my arm and back. He called and then we waited. Sometime durring that waiting I fell asleep. *Mystery girl* POV I smiled as I looked down at Randy. I would have everything now. Randy. I took his hand."Nurse No one is allowed in here to see him without my permission."I said to the nurse. "Yes Miss."She said before leaving. "Randy wake up baby. That crash wasn't supposed to hurt you that much just enough to knock your memory out a little."I said. "More importantly hurt Sara." I hated her every since she came into Randy's life. She wasn't right for him. I was. Only me. No one but me. I would do anything to keep it that way too. 


	16. dreams

3 months Later...

So Randy never regained his memory but he did wake up a few weeks after

his memory loss. He thought he was back with Sam and she had him convinced

of that as well. She not only messed with his head but she convinced her now

ex to crash into Randy as he was driving out of the gas station. She also

came to the WWE. To top that off she was with Randy constantly and when

he did try to talk to me like how we did before we were even together she

stopped him. So I've lost a friend as and Matt now were around me if

Cody or Becky weren't but a lot of the time I just stayed bymyself.

I was now 6 months pregnant and our baby was fine. I was back to interviewing

superstars but Sam made sure I wasn't the one interviewing The now number

one contender for the World Heavyweight Title. He lost the WWE title to Cena.

John now also was around me quite often and once in awhile he slipped up and

flirted but he would apoligize almost immediatly. Guess it was nice to have some

one say I was pritty even thought it ddn't feel right unless it was comming from

Randy. Also being 6 months pregnant I felt bloated not that atractive.

I also helped Ashley out with her and I got together a scrapbook

of pictures but she had to put the photos of Randy in there. I couldn't even look

at them without wanting to break down. It also contained ultrasound photos and

pictures of the baby's room that now was at Jeff's house in my old room where I

stayed when I wasn't on RAW or SMACKDOWN interviewing. Adam and I also got

intouch alot more with him being the contender for the WWE title. He had also been

a big support through this whole loss of Randy.

"Sara come on we need to go." Jeff said.

"Yeah I know." I got up slowly off the couch and checked my make up in the mirror. I

gave a small smile remebering when Randy told me the shade of eye shadow I was

useing made my eyes even more beautiful that usual.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded and h

e opened the door for me. Becky and Cody were walking down

the hall holding hands and talking until ody spotted me. He came over and gave me a

hug. It became a habbit of his lately.

"Hey kiddo." He said.

"Im not a kiddo Cody." I said pulling away out of his embrace."Im already running late

I've got to go." I said.

I walked down the halls and Ran into Ted.

"Hey Sara how are you?" He asked. Yeah I guess you could say Ted and I got on better

terms than we were. We actually talked and He actually was nice in general.

"Good but I can't talk right now I have an interview." I said. he nodded.

I walked to the set and had to look twice at the question I was supposed to ask.

I was going to be interviewing Randy.

"Um I think this is a mistake. Am I really interviewing Orton?" I asked the crew member

He nodded. Sam was allowing this?

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Randy Orton." I said.<p>

The camera zoomed out and showed both of us standing there he smiled.

"Sara." He said to me. _Don't cry Sara._ I thought to myself. the baby kicked like

how he or she did when he or she listened to music. It was close to the same

rythmn of when I watched Raw and Randy would enter or exit the ring. Almost

like our baby knew who its parents were.

"So Randy how are you doing?" I asked. Why did they have me asking him these

questions.

"Im doing good. How about you and your child?" he asked. I wanted to add to that.

"Good. Now Randy what is your views on getting the Title from Wade Barret and the

Nexus constantly lurking around?"

"Im not worried about the nexus one bit."

Wade stepped into view as Randy was talking. "You should be scared Randy cause

we can strike anytime. More often that you and your RKO can strike."

The camera went to just them two and The crew member waved me off set. I walked

off dropping the mike and going around the corner to find a crate to sit on.

I saw Randy run by then he stopped and saw me. "Sara can I talk to you?"

Okay I must be dreaming no way would Sam allow Randy to be this far away and let

me Interview him. That was impossible.

"Sure." I wiped my eyes making sure I wasn't crying.

"Hey um so I was randomly searching on the web and I found this video." He took

out his phone and I saw the date. It was the day I left RAW and annouced my

pregnancy to the universe and my found love with Randy. He pushed play and i

watched some of it.

"Oh that."

"Is this true? I know I was in acoma but I didn't think I lost my memory."

"Randy I.." I looked down and I stumbled over what to say. My thought process

went to mush and I couldn't come up with something to say. How to ansewr.

"Yes or no Sara."

"Randy." I said but I still couldn't think.

He tipped my chin up making me look at him. "It is isn't it?" He said then he mumbled

something to himself. I blinked and a tear rolled over as I nodded. "So this is yours..

mine.. no our baby?" He asked placing a hand ontop of my now noticeable bump. He

pulled away when he felt a kick.

"Yeah." I said.

"I've got to go but can we get lunch or something tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess. Here give me your cell. I'll give you my number and you can text me."

He handed me his phone and I put my number in it.

"Bye." He said after a moment. He looked once more down at his hands on my belly

and the baby was kicking like crazy. I decided not to find out the gender until he or

she was born.

* * *

><p>"So you're going to meet him tomorrow?" Jeff asked as we drove to the hotel.<p>

"Yeah." I turned off the music when it turned to a song taht reminded me of

Randy.

"Does he know?"

"He found a video of my goodbye to Raw a few months ago." I said. I bit my lip.

"I see." He said. we were scilent for the rest of the car ride. I got a text from Randy durring that time.

-Sara?-

-Yeah its me-

-Um can you come see me tonight and we'll go get something to eat. If you want?-

-Ah sure but what about Sam?-

-Sam is out of town for tonight- He sent. That explains everything. I got out of the car and

Jeff carried my stuff upstairs "Ill be back later." I said. He nodded. Ashley was home this week with Amber.

So I was staying with Jeff in a joined room.

-I see. well where are you?-

-Pulling into the hotel parking lot-

-Ill meet you in the lounge. and were you texting and driving?-

-yeah why?-

-thats dangerous you know and illegal- The baby was moving about again. Rolling it seemed.

-oh well lol-

I got down into the lounge and he was already there

-I see you.- he said.

"Hi Randy." I said.

"Hey. So wanna grab a bite to eat and talk?" He asked with a grin.

I bit my lip and nodded." Yeah there is a cafe nextdoor we can go eat at."

* * *

><p>"So how far along are you?" he asked as he grabbed another slice of pizza.<p>

I ate more of my salad.

"6 months and a week." He nodded and wiped his hands off with a napkin.

"Getting close." He said.

"Yeah. Ah so do you want to be part of the baby's life?" I asked. He stoped

taking a drink of his soda and stared at me. Oh god he was going to say no

wasn't he?

"Yeah of course why wouldn't I?"

"Well being that Sam doesn't let you near me and all I-"

"Sara Sam and I are nothing. She's just on tour with me and brings allanah

along." he said. "She can't stop me from seeing my child only you can." I

blinked taking that all in.

"Wait so you aren't dating Sam again?" I studdered after a moment.

"No of course not she seems to want me back but I can't go back to her.

She hurt me by-"

"Cheating I know." i interrupted him.

"How did you know that?" he asked. He forgot everything.

"You told me about 10 months ago." I said. "Memory loss caused you to

forget. You forgot everything." I almost started crying right then.

'Sara what can I do to make this right?" he reached across taking my hand.

"I don't want to force you to come back to me but I love you still and at the

time you loved me and well I want our baby to grow up with his or her's

parents together. I know what it's like to grow up without them." I said.

"What I want is you to come back. But if the feelings for you aren't there

I don't want to force you into loving me." I said. They baby was kicking again.

He was scilent." Sara I've been having dreams and my doctor says the

topics of these dreams could be my memory comming back. I have

dreams about you Sara. Us on a beach. On a balcony. Just talking late

at night. Backstage in the locker rooms. Even in Rome and they don't

make sense. Well they didn't but now they sorta do. Sara I'll come

back to you."


	17. Alannah

"It was nice"He paused"Talking to you."Randy said. I bit my lip. He was so diffrent. Not his ego loving sarcastic funny self I knew. He was so easy going and smiley now. Sure before his ego got on my nerves but I missed it.

"Yeah."I said.

"Night. Text me if you want."He said.

"Yeah goodnight."I turned to the door and swiped the key.

He walked down the hall."Oh Sara."

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast tomarrow At 10 sound good?"

"I cant but there is something you should pry see at 9. Um meet me here at 8 okay."I said. Tomorrow I had another Baby doctor appointment.

"Okay but what for?" He asked.

"You'll see. Just don't miss it."I said. He gave a small smile and nodded. I went inside and knocked on the ajoinging room then poped my head in."Im going to sleep."I told jeff.

"How was it?"

"Good." i said.

"Meeting up again anytime soon?"He gave a hopeful smiled I nodded.

"Tomarrow he's going to the Doc with me." I said ne nodded.

"Well night."I said.

"Night Sara."

Reaching over I smacked the snooze button again. I heard a knock on the ajoining room. Then it opened."Go away Jeff."I said.

"Come on you need to get up and get ready. You have an appointment in two hours. Lets go."He opened the curtins letting the sunlight in and blinding me. Then he turned on the Tv. He knew I couldn't sleep with it on.

"Fine Fine Im up."I huffed.

"Good now hurry up Orton is in my room right now."

"Already." He nodded and I got out of bed. I really didn't care what I looked like at the moment. I fallowed jeff into his room. Sure enough Randy sat with his arms across the back of the couch.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning. Why are you here so early?" I asked. It was 7. I know I told him to be here at 8.

"Well I fogot the time so I got here early."he said.

"I see well Im going to shower and get ready. Jeffy can you make me some food please."I aksed and he nodded...

* * *

><p>"Where are we going Sara?"He asked for the fourth time as we sat in traffic. The baby was rolling again and must of just woke I noticed patterns When the baby was active or non active. I rested a hand on top of my belly.<p>

"Would you stop being so impatient."

"Well Im currious."He said.

"Well its a surprise. Just relax." I said i put a CD in and turned on the music.

Randy was getting impatient I could tell he was tapping on his leg with his hand. "So how are you feeling this morning?"He asked.

"Fine just in a bit of pain."I said. I re adjusted myself a bit and the baby still wouldn't stop moving and rolling and kicking.

"Why?"

"Give me your hand."I said and he gave me it I positioned it on my belly and much like yesterday he went to pull away."Relax"He did and I saw a slight smile on his face.

"I think I see why now."he said.

"Yeah. He or she won't stop kicking and moving."I said. Traffic finnally began moving and I pulled into the hospital.

"Hi Im Sara Martin Im here to see Dr Remes."I said to the receptionist.

"First door on the right. Dr. Remes will be in to see you in a moment."She pointed down the hall. I began walking and Randy put an arm around my waist. He opened the door for me and I flicked on the lights. He helped me up onto the bench and I winced a bit because it was really cool and The baby just kicked harder than usual.

"So do I get to see our baby today?" He asked.

"Yeah."I said. "I figured you would want to see him or her."

"Yeah definatly."

"Miss Martin and Oh Mr Orton its been awhile how are you?"Dr. Remes walked in with my file and handed me the ultrasound pictures I wanted.

"Thanks."I said and she nodded.

"Ive been good."Randy said. She smiled.

"Okay Let me check you blood pressure."She said. I held out my arm and she did her thing and we all talked a bit while she messured my belly and asked questions. "Would you like to find out the gender today or will it remain a secret."

"Secret."I said. She nodded and pulled up my shirt till my bump was exposed. She smeared the jelly on it and then pressed the wand to it.

"Well doesn't look like we could even find out. Your baby is Turned away."Dr. Remes said. I looked over at Randy who was busy looking at the screen. Seemed our baby looked like him. At least he or she had his jawline and maybe eye shape. "Okay Sara have you felt any Braxon Hicks Contractions?"She asked.

"Yeah alot today and yesterday."

"Really bad or normal?" She was taking notes down again.

"Some are worse than others. Like the one right now is pritty bad." I said. She nodded. Randy reached over and touched my belly agian. Even though it was covered he still touched it and he looked curious. Dr. Remes handed him a towel and he wiped his hands off.

"Well you still aren't due for 3 months and the soonest Ill even considering let you have the child is middle of the october going into September when you are about 8 months pregnant. You are healthy and quite fit but Im putting you on bed rest. It might make the contractions settle down. You are to lay on your left side and lay down when ever you do something. Ill send Vince a message telling him no more job until you have your child. Im sure you have a place wher eyou can stay."

"Ah-" I went to say I didn't but Randy interrupted.

"She can stay at my place." He said. I looked over at him. He caught my gaze and smiled.

"Good now any questions?"

"Whats's her due date?" Randy asked.

"About January 13th to January 15th. Its October 21st now so that around 90 days give or take." Dr. Remes said. She got up and began putting her things away. "Ill see you in two weeks. Remeber Bed Rest. Make sure she keeeps to it Mr. Orton."

"Will do." He said. He helped me off the bench thing again and decided to drive back to his house.

* * *

><p>"That's the last of your things that you had in your hotel room." Randy set my things at the end of the bed. I was hanging up my clothes and going through what was wearable and non wearable. Basically all I wore now was sweat pants pajama bottoms and loose shirts or a dress if I wanted. Other than that it was no Jeans or shorts or anything tightish fitting.<p>

"Thanks." I said I turned and he was right there. I looked up and his eyes caught mine.

He tipped my chin up a little more and we kissed. It was the first time I kissed anyone in 3 or 4 months. I froze up but then I kissed him back. He backed me up against the wall and gently pressed agianst me until the Baby kicked then he backed up a bit. I just held onto his neck. I didn't wnat it to end but then a door slammed down stairs he pulled away and I Just made my way to the bed. I took a deep breath.

Did this mean we were back together?

**RANDY's POV**

I had no clue what came over me but I just had an urge to kiss her she looked sad and bummed out I didn't like it. I made my way down stairs and Sam was there. I sighed she again thought she was going to stay here. This wouldn't go well once she found out Sara was here.

"Randy you looked shocked to see me. What is it?" She came ove rto me and Allanah walked in the door. My little girl ran over to me and hugged my leg and I scruffed up her hair then she ran off upstairs. Hope she was just going to her room like usual anddidn't encounter Sara.

"Um can I talk to you for a moment." I asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Sara is staying with me." I said. Sam glared at me and then she went to speak." You aren't doing anything about me not letting her stay here. She is the mother of my baby and she needs a place to stay." I said.

"You aren't the father." Sam said.

"Yeah explain why there is videos of me with her and she even told the world she was with my child. Im not turning her away Sam and thats final."

"She's controling you Randy! Trying to take you away from me!" She yelled. I covered her mouth and she calmed down.

"Listen Im not yours. Only reason I don't throw you out right now is Allannah." I said. She shook her head and sighed angrily. She walked away. I made myway back up stairs to where Sara was with Allanah playing with her. I watched a moment.

"And the itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout.." sara and Allanah sang while making the hand gestures. When It was all done Allanah laughed na dthen they started in with patty cake. When Alannah went to run and get her dolly to show Sara they both looked up and saw me there smiling.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Daddy I'll be right back don't go anywheres." Allannah ran out and her Flying hand almost got me right in the man pride but i turned just in time.

"Close one." Sara said. I went over na sat on the bed next to her.

"Lay on your left side." I said.

"Fine." She rolled over nad I went to the other side of her and sat down.

"So Randy Im guessing Sam is back." She looked sad again.

" Yeah but I already told her you aren't going anywheres." I said. she looke dup at me and a small smiled showed on her face.

"What did she say?"

"I told her whatever she says doesn't matter Im not hers and you have my child so you aren't going anywheres." I looked down and then leaned down and gave her a kiss quick. "This is all I need right here."

Alannah came racing in and jumped up on the bed. I swear she flew But I had to rech foward to stop her from smashing into Sara."Relax kid." I said smiling. She just looked up at me and stuck her tounge out.

"Look Sara isn't she pretty?" She handed her doll to Sara. Sara smiled.

"Not as pretty as you are though."

"Come on Alannah we are going." Sam was in the door way.

"But I want to stay." She whined.

"She can stay Sam." I said sighing. she was only doing this because of Sara being here.

"Yeha but I thik its best we go home you have a new family Randy." Sam said. She wasn't even looking at me but her and Sara were glareing at eachother. I began to wonder if Sara wasn't pregnant if she would of beat Sam down right then and there.

"No you know pretty damn well that Alannah is my family as much as Sara and my new baby is. You just aren't part of it." I wispered the last part. Alannah had ran off to hide. "You blew it a few years ago. You were the one that cheated Sam not me at least I know Sara never will."

Sam just walked away. I heard the door slam down stairs. I sighed and ran a hand over my face then cracked my neck. Alannah returned within a few minnets and got her doll. "Can we eat now?" She asked.

"Yeah of course Ill meet you down there." I said. she nodded and ran off."Do you want-"

"Go visit with you kid. Im fine Im just going to take a nap." She said. I nodded na dbefore leaving I walked back over and gave her one more kiss.

"Randy?" She said just as I was about to go out the door I turned."Does this mean we are back together?"

I smiled and nodded."Of course." I said and she smiled back.

**Well im going on a trip so I have no idea when Ill update agian but **

**I will update a chapter or two at least since Ill have plenty pf extra**

** time to write them. Ill try to update but I really don't know when I will. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and questions and comments. Leave me **

**some more I love hearing from you all.**

**Oh new story too its called Ky and the WWE its a Randy/OC/Ted/and **

**other people as well.**

**Much love**

**Haley :D**


	18. Becky knows best

"Yeah I miss you too...I know...Ill see you in a few days...Okay..." My brother sat across the room in a metal chair pinching the bridge of his nose. He had most of his memory back except a few things were foggy but for the most part he was back to Randy. It was killing him to be away from Sara on the road and leaving her home alone but she told him to go and she would be fine.

"Wish he would just go." I said. He should be home with his girl. While she is only a few weeks away from the birth of his child he should be there. If he misses it he'd be devastated just like when he missed Alannah's. It tore him apart.

"Becky he knows what he is doing." Cody said in my ear hugging me from behind as I ate my sub I ordered from subway.

"No he really doesn't. He isn;t the only one that talks to Sara. She is having bad contractions and such. The baby is comming soon. I just know it." I said. I had this feeling in the pit of my gut that told me within a week or two another Orton would be around.

"Becky you are just over reacting." He moved hair from my neck and kissed it then rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Im going to talk to him Cody. he is going to go home tonight." I said.

"Yeah I love you too... Sleep well... I love you two..." He said. "Bye." He shut his phone I pulled away from Cody.

"Randy. Word please." I said waving him to fallow me. He sighed and got up.

"You're in for it. Good luck." Cody said.

"Thanks man." Randy said.

"Come on Im waiting." I said. He rolled his eyes and fallowed me into the hall.

"What is it Becky." He said crossing his arms the same time I did. Guess we think alike.

"Go home." I said.

"Sara is fine Becky she isn't-"

"I have a feeling just like when Sam was about to have Alannah. Remeber what happened when you didn't listen to me last time." I hit a nerve and he just locked his jaw."Fake an injury and go home. She needs you. I talk to her too you know. Tonight tell Vince you are going home. He's only tried for 3 weeks now to get you to." I said. He sighed.

"You really think I should go?" He said after a moment of thinking.

"No" I said. "Of course you iddiot." I said swatting him side the head. He went to get all defensive."You really wanna hurt your lil sister?" I smiled.

He held his glare then pulled me into a hug and ruffled up my hair. "Where would I be without you Beckers." He said.

"Oh I don't know." I said smiling. "Now go get your damn bag and leave. Ill tell Vince. Call the airport and go." I said. He smiled and hugged me a bit longer then did as I told him. I walked into the room smiling and Cody seemed really shocked that both us Ortons were smiling.

"See ya Cody." Randy said.

"Bye."

He waved to me and I nodded. "where is he off to?"

"Home." I said smugly.

"You love to win don't you?" Cody came close to me and pulled me in. I smiled against his lips and he then kissed me. Yes life was good. My brother was going home to my hopeful someday sister in law. My soon to be neice or nephew. I had Cody. I couldn't complain about life one bit.

RANDY's POV

I flew home and sneaked into the house. I knew Sara would be upstairs. She would likely be sleeping right now. I dropped my bag at the bottom of the stairs and hung my jacket on the bottom post. A small puppy came running around the corner. His name was Zeek and Alannah wanted him when I took her to the mall with me to look at nursery things Sara wanted.

"Hey boy." I said scooping him up and scratching his ears he licked my face and hand and I carried him up stairs. I set him down and he jumped happily around my feet. He was the quietest puppy I ever saw. I still had yet to see him bark unless we were playing.I walked into the room and she was laying on her left side like she was told. I walked over and turned the Tv off. She was Watching the show that came on after RAW. She pry fell asleep waiting for my match that would of been against Cena but now pry some one else filled in my place.

I crawled into be and she moved. She reached over and I caught her hand intertwining it in mine. She smiled seeing me. Pry too tired to say anything. I curled up next to her and she placed my hand on her belly. The baby kicked a few times and I smiled. This was where my life was an dthis is where it would always be. Right here with Sara and our baby. I soon fell asleep after I relised how exausted I really was.

SARA'S POV

Last night I thought I dreamed Randy comming home only when I woke up he was really there. His hand was still under mine on my belly and I turned to see him smiling and sleeping peacefully. "Ugh." the baby just woke up and kicked me hard enough I had to go to the bathroom.

"Jeez kid you just like beating your mother up." I said carefully getting out of bed and waddleing to the bathroom. Yeah I waddled now and it was kinda embarassing. I brushed my hair while I was in there and then braided it. Then washed my face. The warm and cool water felt good and I then returned back to the room. Randy was awake and glanceing around. He looked sorta confused and didn't move from the position I left him. He was looking all over then he spotted me and smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"Ive missed you." he said.I crawled into be and he rolled over so he could look at me. He scooted closer and I was just so thrilled to see him. It had been two days. Two very lonely days.

"Me too. So when do you have to go back?" I asked.

"Not till you do." He said.

"Wait you are home for good now?" I asked. he smiled and nodded.

I moved close to him and kissed him. His hand roamed till he found my waist and I just enjoyed the moment. he pulled away but I kissed down his neck and across his chest."Ive missed you so much." I said.

He chuckled and then tipped my head up, our foreheads pressing together "Ive missed you too Sara." he said. I smiled his eyes were so pretty right now. I hoped our baby had his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay keep walking." He said as he had blindfolded me to show me the now compleated baby's room.<p>

"What if I trip?" I asked giggleing.

"Ill catch you." he said I smiled and continued walking"Okay stop." I stopped and he turned me."Ready?" I nodded he undid the blindfold and i opened my eyes.

I stepped into the room it was a pale minty green color. The floors were wood with a oval carpet on the floor that matched the wall paper. The bassanet was white and had a mobile with ducks on it. I pressed the button on top and it turned to a little tune. I looked over at the very bare closet but it had a few outfits that boy or girl could wear along with a few dresses incase it was a girl. I turned and looked to the other corner where there was a photo frame labled the 12 months and in the center was the one year picture. There was the scrap book on the shelf too and In the corner was a rocking chair. A few stuffed animals sat in the chair. I turned to Randy and noticed the changeing table besid the door. It was white and wooden. It was stocked with a the basic things needed. Diapers wipes creams and lotion. along with a few other things. I then looked to where Randy was and he wasn't there.

"Randy?" I said going to the door an dlooking out into the hallway.

"Behind you." I heard him say and I turned. I almost fainted from shock but there he was kneeling down on one knee. "Sara we have been throughh alot and everything seemed to be against us but some how we are still together. I love you Sara and I always will. Sara Martin will you Marry me." I was choking on tears and all I could do was nod. He smiled got up and came over to me slipping the ring on my then hugged me and I looked up placed both hands on ither side of his neck and kissed him.

When I could finnally talk after a few swallows and blinking alot. He wiped the tears off my face with his thumb."I love you." I said. I could tell the baby was awake again and he or she was kicking happily. I grimanced.

"Contractions again?" he asked. I nodded.

"Come on lets get you laid down again." He said walking with me hand in hand.

I sat down and laid down in the bed. "Um find my Ipod in my bag and the big headphones." I said. he rummaged through my bag and found what I wanted I turned the music to some of the songs I found that calmed my baby it seemed and I placed an hear phone on either side of my belly.

Slowly eventuallly the baby calmed down. Randy was laying beside me and he was laughing softly to himself as he felt the tapping and slight moveing of our baby just doing whatever he was doing in there. I sighed with relife when I was no longer being beat up from the inside.

"So what made you come home?" i asked while we watched well Randy watched the sports center.

"Becky." he said. I smiled. Wish I could of seen Becky his shorter sister force her taller stronger brother to do something. Ill admit she could be scary but still it would of been funny to watch.

"oh did you get scared by your little sister?" I teased.

"No." He said. "Me scared never." He said. I smiled there was the ego that I loved.

"You keep thinking that Champ oh wait you lost that..." I said.

"You are a mean woman!" he said. The baby got stardled by the sudden noise. I sighed.

"But you love me." I said. He smiled and kissed me then went back to his show. After 15 minnets of trying to calm the baby down I gave up and leaned my head back into Randy.

He brushed my hair out of my face "Whats wrong love?" he asked.

I pointe dto my stomach where I could actually see the baby move. It looked so weird and unusual to see these lumps move across my belly. He sighed and rubbed my belly but that didn't help Ither. Then It was another kick to my bladder the baby delivered I got out of bed a quickly but carefully as I could and made my way to the bathroom. In there is when my Water broke.

"Randy!" I yelled.

"What is it?" he ran and was in the doorframe he looked down. "Ill call and grab your bag to go. Want your ipod or anthing?" I nodded. He took off. then came back and tossed me keys." Get it started and be easy getting in." he said. I nodded. I was in shock. I was right on time though it was the 13th of january. I practiced my breathing and made my way to the car. Randy got in and threw my stuff in the back he was busy talking on the phone pry calling his parents Becky my step sister the Hardy's and whoever else. I was too ocupied to yell at him for driving and talking at the same time.

* * *

><p>I was in labor for 16 hours. Randy wa sthere the whole time and I actually gave him a black eye and scratched his arm up at well. It wa sthe worst pain I ever felt before like I was litterally being ripped in half. Right now I was drinking water and rehydrating. Randy was sleeping with his head on the bed next to my waist an dhe was slumped over in a chair. Our baby was at the foot of my bed in a small plastic box thing. We had a little boy and named him Kaiden Randall Orton. I had held him for a few minnets before I passed out from exaustion. I soon fell asleep once again.<p>

I woke up to see Randy feeding Kaiden and the nurse telling him things he had to know. She looked over and saw me up and smiled. Randy looked up too and his smile was from ear to ear. I never ever saw his this happy except while talking about Alannah. "Nice to see you up." He said. "Would you like to hold him?" he asked.

I sat up and the nurse adjusted the bed and then transported the lil man over to my waiting arms." Hey." I said looking down at his still red blotchy face. That would dissapear within a few days. His eyes were still shut but his hand balled into a tiny fist. I held the bottle and Randy came over to stand beside me. "He's got your face Randy." I said.

"yeah I noticed. At least he won't have any trouble with the ladies." He joked.

"Nope." I couldn't stop looking down at our little boy. he was just so cute.

* * *

><p>"Becky has been dieing to come in and see you." Randy said walking into the room with Becky and Cody close behind. I sat up and I was still sore but not as sore as yesterday. Tomorrow I was going to be going home. I was so sick of the hospital anyways.<p>

"Hi." Becky said comming over and giving me a hug. "Congratz. So where is he?"

"With the other babies in the nursery. Randy." i said touching his arm."Can you go ask if he can come back?" I said.

"yeah Ill be right back." he leaned down kissing my fore head and rubbing his thumb over my cheeek. he looked so tired but he refused to go home.

"So how are you?" Becky said.

"Good but Im still so tired." I yawned. Cody Yawned right after me.

"Hey just think soon you can come back and our little crew will be back together." Cody smiled. I missed him alot too. he was my best freind lately.

"yeah and then we can go prank a few people too." I said.

"No you two will not." Becky said.

"Thats what she thinks. Don't worry Sara we'll begin terrorising the whole Roster." he smiled and winked and me and laughed. God I missed them.

We talked a little longer and Becky held Kaiden then she got a few pictures of me and Kaiden with her and cody and tons with Randy. She was camera happy it seemed. Even after I told her to stop she continued. Eventually they had to go and I said my goodbyes to them. I held Kaiden and fed him a bit more until I too fell asleep just after Randy took Kaiden and held him until the nurse came and got him.

Tomorrow i would be going home and I could start getting back in shape for my return in a few weeks.


	19. You let me be

"Welcome home Champ."Randy said pushing the door open and carrying Kaiden in. I fallowed close behind and shut the door. It was really chilly outside. "Burrr."I said shivering. "You're cold? you have my jacket on Im in just a tee shirt."He said. I fallowed him into the kitchen with Kaiden. He was hungry and starting to throw a fit. "Yes Im cold."I said. "Ill take Kaiden while you get his lunch together."I said taking my lil boy from his absolutly amazing father. He kissed Kaiden's head and then my forehead. "I love you two."He smiled. "We love you too."I said right back and sat down with Kaiden cradeling him in my arms. He was a spitting image of Randy when he was a baby. Guess he would have no problem with the ladies in the future. He had Randys Complexion and eyes and my nose and hair color so far. But for the mostpart he looked like and Orton. His blue eyes matched the tone of Randy's but Dr. Remes said they could change color and shade. I prayed they wouldn't. "Here you go Sara."Rabdy handed me the warm bottle and I gave it to Kaiden supporting his neck and holding the bottle. He sucked part of it down and I burped him he puked up quite a bit but Randy put a cloth on my shoulder and wiped his face up. Then i fed him most of the rest until he fell asleep. I got up and brought him upstairs laying him in his bassanet on his belly and turning on the monitor. Then I took the second part to it downstairs with me. Randy was on the couch relaxing watching what he missed on RAW. I snuggled up into his side. He looked down at me and smiled."You know its weird sorta seeing you without a beachball attached to you."He kidded and moved hair out of my face before kissing me. I smiled and felt absolutly perfect nothing could break us apart. After all the ups and downs we expirenced nothing could even make us dislike eachother. I was his he was mine Kaiden was ours and thats as simple as it gets. a year later... "Sara stop pacing."Ted said to me. I had told him the whole reason that I left him and he felt guilty and terrible for the longest time but I reassured him everything was fine. Slowly we got on talking terms and now I would consider him a freind. "I can't." "Well you better or you are going to rip your dress."Melina said. She was right. I sighed and sat down with Kaiden. "where Dada?"He said. "You'll see him soon."I said he nodded. Melina came over. "Kaiden time to go with gramy."I said. "Come to aunt Li and ill take you to Gramy." He got off and took wobbly but sure steps to Li. She picked him up and carried him off. "Come on Sara." Ted said. He was going to walk me down the isle. Becky was my lone bridesmaid besides Allison my maid of honor. Randy had nate and Cody as his bacholors and his father was hid Best man. Alannah was our flower girl and we had Randy's young second cousins be the ring bearers "Okay Im ready."I sighed and concetrated. In a few minnets I would be Miss Sara Orton. The music started and Ted escorted me to the alter. Randy and I locked eyes right away and never took our eyes off eachother. Everything seemed to black out and fade away besides Randy and I and the preacher and Kaiden yelling out to us. "Will you Randall Keith Orton take Sara Martin to be your wife through richer and poorer sickness and good health for as long as you both shall live?" "I do."He said smiling and slipping the ring on my finger. "Do you Sara Martin take Randall Keith Orton to be your husband through richer and poorer sickness and good health?"I was asked. I was choking back tears of happieness. "I do."I managed to say and I put his ring on. "I now pronouce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."Randy carefully cradled my cheek in his hands and kissed me. I heard Kaiden yell Ewwy and everyone else laughed and snapped pictures. "Sara Orton."Randy said in my ear as we took our first dance shortly after we were pelted by seed as we made our way to the limo to take a ride downtown to the ballroom for an afterparty. I closed me eyes,smiled and rested my forehead on his neck. One by one the couples joined us but it might as well been just him and I there. Tonight Kaiden would be staying with Jeff and Ashley and little amber for the night and most of tomorrow while Randy and I went on a mini vacation. "I love you."He said. "I love you too."I said. "I never understood why you did though."He asked. "Because Randy you let me be Sara Martin." "Orton."He corrected. I smiled and nodded "Yeah Sara Orton." "Thats more like it." He kissed me again. so this is the end of Sara Martin and Randy Orton...For now. Hope you all enjoyed and sorry if this isn't paragraphed but i uploaded it from my ipod since i dont have my laptop on my vacation. Um anyways enjoy. Really hoped you liked it. maybe writing part two of this but im not sure. much love haley 


End file.
